Autobot Down
by T-Rock14
Summary: A lone Autobot warrior finds himself alone after being shot down and crash-landing in the Pride Lands. Outnumbered and outgunned, this warrior must rely on the friendship of strangers to survive the Decepticon forces sent to ensure his demise. Even if there are strangers who would rather he never set foot in the Pride Lands to begin with.
1. Chapter 1: Code Red

**Chapter 1: Code Red**

 _ **The Elephant Graveyard, 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 2014, 8:30 am…**_

Code Red ought to have known the Decepticons would want to make sure he was dead.

As if shooting his ship down while it was still in orbit wasn't enough, they Decepticons just _had_ to continue their assault, firing on his ship even as it fell through the sky.

But now the ship had crashed, thankfully in an area unpopulated by whatever it was that inhabited the planet Code Red had orbited.

Although looking around in the risk-inducing time Code Red took to examine the general area, he wasn't surprised that no-one lived there.

He was in a large expanse of land covered in the bones of large animals, which his research into the planet he was on had told him were called elephants.

Taking cover behind a large elephant skull, Code Red manifested his Path Blaster, spinning out of cover and returning fire, hearing an explosion that made him feel better, knowing he had taken at least one of his pursuers out.

Oncoming Decepticon fire forced him back into cover, and Code Red took the chance to weight his options. He could make a stand and take out however many Decepticons were pursuing him, or he could continue to make a run for it. The problem with the first option was that he had no idea how many Decepticons were pursuing him. For all he knew, the entire Decepticon army was on his tail.

But on the other hand, if he kept running, the possibility of him coming into a populated area meant that innocent lives would be in danger. And that was something he always attempted to make sure wouldn't happen if he engaged the enemy.

Scowling, Code Red decided on the former option. At least he'd go down fighting if there were more Decepticons than he could handle.

Switching out his Path Blaster for an evil-looking double-edged arm blade with both edges serrated, Code Red waited until Decepticon footsteps grew as close as he was willing to allow before swinging out of cover and burying his blade deep into the spark of his pursuer. Ripping the blade free, Code Red manifested his Path Blaster, yelling: _"Hey! I'm right here, motherfuckers!"_

* * *

 _ **Some-time later…**_

The last Vehicon fell to the floor with a resounding crash as it was blasted into oblivion.

Code Red let out a deep exhalation as he allowed himself to relax for the time being. Part of him was glad that the Decepticon force sent to kill him was smaller than he had anticipated. No doubt their burnt-out husks would lend to the eeriness of the elephants' skeletons that littered the land he stood in.

Retracting his Path Blaster, Code Red looked back in the direction of his ship. No doubt there was next to nothing of value left in the wreckage; the Decepticons' constant string of attacks on his ship would have seen to that.

Which meant that all Code Red had left were his wits, his training, and his weapons. Which wouldn't come to much if he ran out of Energon.

But then again, there was certain to be Energon somewhere in the land. So he wasn't necessarily completely out of luck. He just had to find some Energon. And hopefully, there was some nearby. He just had to find some.

A way he could get started with that task was to find a vantage point.

Scanning the landscape, it wasn't long until Code Red finally laid his eyes upon one:

It was a gargantuan thing, towering above the entirety of the area around Code Red, sticking out like a blade from a hilt. Branching out from it was another large rock, sticking out like a runway.

Nodding, Code Red decided that would be more than the ideal vantage point for him to commence the task he had set himself from. Turning to face it completely, Code Red started walking, ignoring all else besides his target.

However, he wasn't immune to noticing how the land changed the further he got away from the land of bones he had crashed in. It gradually became more lush and full of life.

Code Red stopped for a moment, taking in the overall aesthetic of the area; The steady sloping hills, the grass beneath his feet, the trees that towered over him despite his being sixteen feet tall, and overall, the general beauty of the area. His olfactory sensors quickly picked up on the fresh air surrounding him, and his servos heard the faint chirping of various birds surrounding the area.

Kneeling down, Code Red picked up a large clump of soil, letting it slip through his fingers. _Beautiful,_ Code Red thought as he took in the general area. _Just beautiful._ Standing up, Code Red continued his trek towards his chosen vantage point, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

 _ **Nearby…**_

As if they were a virtual manifestation of the shadows themselves, a Decepticon stepped out from his hiding place in the darkness beneath a particularly large elephant's skull, watching silently as Code Red walked towards the large rock structure that even now stood tall over the landscape.

The Decepticon appeared as if they transformed into some form of human sports car, coloured almost completely black, save for the crimson eyes that blazed like tiny suns.

The front wheels and the apparatus surrounding it formed up the majority of his shoulders, broadening them out to some degree. From there sprouted his arms, and his chest consisted of the front of the vehicle, coming down at a ninety degree angle.

The back and roof of the vehicle comprised much of the Decepticon's back, with the doors also having become part of it, sprouting from their back in split off angles that created sharp implements that could prove severely injurious to any unfortunate enough to be impaled upon them.

The back wheels and much of the vehicle's rear formed up the Decepticon's legs, with the back wheels making up most of the knee.

The Decepticon's face was slim and sharp featured, and their optics glittered with a cunning that was best left unchallenged.

A thin, yet visible smile graced their face, which made the overall image of the Decepticon all the more unpleasant to gaze upon, betraying an unimaginable sense of malice.

Central in the Decepticon's chest was emblazoned a small but noticeable insignia:

An angular, crowned face that would seem like nothing out of the ordinary to the untrained eye. But to the trained eye, it was the insignia of the Decepticon army.

Raising their left forearm, the Decepticon spoke with a smooth but malicious voice: "Commander, this is Shadowstreak. The Vehicon Task Force failed to neutralise the Autobot we shot down while orbiting Earth. But I wouldn't worry; I'm in pursuit."

* * *

 **I'M BACK YA BITCHES!**

 **First of all, I hope you are all having a very Merry Christmas this evening.**

 **Secondly, I want to address a few things:**

 **1\. I'd like to apologise for my failure to upload anything of note in recent times. The fact is, my writer's block was tying my hands. So for the time being, my Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction series will be put on hold, until some fresh ideas begin to come in. In the meantime, enjoy Code Red's adventures in the Pride Lands.**

 **2\. This coming year marks a year where I am going to be busy most of the time with my job and whatnot, not to mention University. So if I fail to upload anything when I say I will, then that will be the reason for it.**

 **Okay? Good. Now that those bases are covered, I can carry on with the story. So without further ado, welcome to the first story of my brand new Transformers and the Lion King series: Autobot Down.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please leave a review, favourite and follow this story, and with that said, I will see you in the New Year with Chapter 2.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiara

**Chapter 2: Kiara**

 _ **Pride Rock, at the same time…**_

Kiara sprang out from the mouth of the den, a wide, playful grin crossing her face as she relished the opportunity of being able to finally leave Pride Rock for the first time in an entire fortnight.

The vast expanse of the Pride Lands, the lands her father, and one day _she_ would rule, stretched out before her for miles. All of that land… _hers_ for playing within.

She turned to the way down from Pride Rock, and made to bound down the slope at speed, but before she could, a familiar weight crashed down on her tail, stopping her in her tracks.

"Easy there, Kiara." Said a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to someone she loved, but was slightly fed up with.

Groaning, Kiara said: "Daddy, my two weeks of grounding are _over!"_

"True, but there's no need to go out _straight_ away." Her father Simba replied. "You still have the entire day to do that."

Kiara rolled her eyes. For the past two weeks, she'd been grounded after she had disobeyed her father's wishes and entered the Outlands. "Daddy, I've been good. So why can't I go out and play?"

Simba frowned. Kiara did raise a good point when she said she'd been good the past two weeks. Although that may have been because if she hadn't, her mother had threatened to add another week on to her grounding. Regardless… "Alright, then. Just promise me you'll stay on the path, this time."

"Just as long as you promise not to send Timon and Pumbaa after me, this time." Kiara said, staring her father down knowingly.

"And _how_ would I do that, seeing as neither Timon nor Pumbaa are here _for_ me to send on after you?" Simba replied, raising an eyebrow. "It might be that you simply run into them."

" _Because_ you sent them after me." Kiara said. "Daddy, I've known you long enough to figure out how you go about things. You wait a little after I leave, then send Timon and Pumbaa after me to make sure I don't get hurt, even though I can handle myself."

"Kiara, I _swear_ to you, Timon and Pumbaa are not here." Simba protested. "King's honour." As if to punctuate this, he held up a paw as if he were about to make a solemn vow.

Kiara stared her father down suspiciously before warily nodding. "Alright." She said. "See you later." With that, she turned and made her way down from Pride Rock.

Simba watched her leave, debating whether he should have let her leave unaccompanied. But it was done now. He just hoped he was right this time.

"Kiara will be alright, Simba." A gentle voice from behind Simba said, drawing his attention.

Simba turned to face a tawny furred lioness that had come up from behind him, with a paler underbelly, muzzle and paws. "Morning, Nala." Simba said softly, nuzzling his mate. "And yes, I do hope she'll be alright. It's just…"

"Simba, you shouldn't need to worry." Nala advised. "Kiara is more than capable of handling herself."

Simba frowned. "You're right, Nala. It's just… after what happened with Kopa…"

He realised his mistake straight away, as Nala averted Simba's gaze.

An all too familiar pain threatened to tear Nala's heart in two as she tightly shut her eyes against the torrent of tears that threatened to break through. Even after nearly half a year, the mere mention of Kopa was enough to send her into a mess of emotions. It was a reminder of a failure Nala had promised never to repeat with Kiara, and any future children she and Simba had together.

Simba pulled Nala close as he said softly: "I'm sorry, Nala. I should never have said that."

Shaking her head, Nala wiped her eyes with her paw. "No, it's fine." She said. "You're right to be concerned, Simba. But Kiara is strong. And smart. She'll know to come to us if something's wrong."

Simba nodded, and looked to the horizon, hoping that Nala was right about Kiara.

* * *

 _ **With Kiara…**_

 _So far, so good._

The thought passed through Kiara's mind as she looked back towards Pride Rock. She had made a mental note in her mind as she had left Pride Rock to find a vantage point from which she could take in the general area.

Therefore enabling her to check whether her father had been true to his word and Timon and Pumbaa weren't around to 'ensure she didn't get hurt'.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her father wanting to keep her safe, it was that he did it _too_ much.

So she found it to be a refreshing change of pace to be able to walk about unchallenged.

Finding a large boulder that would serve her purpose perfectly, Kiara leapt up onto it and surveyed the land, making sure to look behind her as well.

Again, she found herself to be perfectly alone. That was fine by her. It meant that her father was staying true to his word.

Kiara turned her attention to the horizon, wondering what adventures she would have on this day.

* * *

Leaping down from the boulder, Kiara made to continue her little trek, but was interrupted as a youthful voice from her right shouted:

"Now!"

Almost immediately, Kiara found herself getting jumped on by two lion cubs of around her age, one with tan coloured fur, green eyes and a spiked tuft of hair protruding from her head, and the other with a burnt orange pelt, and bright blue eyes.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Kiara scrambled to get out from beneath them, and spun around to defend herself. Upon recognising two of her closest friends, Kiara relaxed. "A little warning, next time?" Kiara asked. "You scared the fur off of my tail!"

"See, Tiifu? I _told_ you Kiara wouldn't appreciate getting jumped like that!" The burnt-orange-furred lion cub said to the tan furred cub.

"Calm down, Zuri." Tiifu said gently. "All she asked was that we warn her the next time we decide to surprise her."

"Exactly." Kiara said. "But then it'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" She said, a playful grin crossing her face.

At this, Tiifu smiled and looked at Zuri. "There! She came around, didn't she?"

Zuri rolled her eyes. "Okay, you win." She said. Looking to Kiara, Zuri asked: "So what now?"

"We go and find somewhere to hang out." Kiara said. "Come on, you two!"

With that, the trio bounded off into the Pride Lands, eager to seize the day.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Here's to a great and productive 2019.**

 **Either way, thank you for reading, and I will see you this Saturday with Chapter 3, which sees two worlds collide...**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

 _ **With Code Red…**_

The more Code Red saw of the land he was in, the more he seemed to like it.

He was currently sat down at a small oasis about halfway to his destination, taking a much needed breather.

He had at first ensured there were no animals inhabiting the area before he chose it as his place of rest. He wasn't willing to be seen just yet.

That especially stretched to the Decepticons. He was still unsure whether the Decepticons had sent more troops to attempt to kill him, and to this end, he had manifested his Path Blaster and lain it across his lap as he kept a close eye out.

As he sat there, Code Red took the time to reflect on the events preceding his being shot down, wondering what he could have done differently.

 _I could have avoided using an unsecure channel to communicate with Team Prime,_ Code Red thought bitterly. But he had been pressed for time, therefore had found himself with no choice. But Code Red took some measure of comfort in knowing that the area he had landed in didn't seem too bad. In fact, he quite liked the land he was in.

It was quiet and peaceful, unmarked by the bloodlust and fury of war. And although Code Red was worried that this would change with his and the Decepticons' presence, Code Red was willing to bet that the Decepticons had similar ideas regarding their presence.

The sound of loud conversation nearby drew Code Red's attention, and he nearly leapt up with a raised blaster, but relaxed as the voices became clearer, revealing them to be feminine voices.

Retracting his Path Blaster, Code Red debated walking directly towards the sound, but decided against it. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet, and even if he did, who was to say that whomever the voices belonged to wouldn't run away in terror at his presence? Especially when he could tell that he was listening to younger beings.

No, it was best to observe from afar. Doing so would allow him an insight into the goings on within the realm he found himself in.

It was distasteful, but necessary.

Slowly shifting until he was on all fours, Code Red kept himself as low to the ground as his size would allow, and slowly moved a few feet forward, so to be able to listen to the conversation better without betraying his position. Then, satisfied with his position, Code Red resigned himself to listening and observing.

* * *

 _ **With Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri…**_

"Zuri, you and I _really_ need to have a talk about your claw habits." Kiara remarked as she watched Zuri sharpen her claws on a nearby tree.

"Why?" Zuri asked as she turned and walked back over to Kiara and Tiifu. "It's the only way they stay shiny, otherwise."

Kiara frowned as she and Tiifu shared a look. "Looks aren't everything, Zuri." Kiara replied. "You don't see me sharpening my claws on every tree I see, and I'm the heir to Pride Rock."

"Well, _someone's_ got to keep up appearances." Zuri replied. "Seeing as I'm constantly in your presence."

Kiara sighed. "Zuri, I've told you time and time again, you don't have to always look your best in front of me. You could be covered head to toe in elephant poop and I wouldn't care."

"And when exactly have we ever been in a position that would end in us getting covered head to toe in elephant poop, Kiara?" Zuri asked pointedly as they started walking again.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "It was a figure of speech, Zuri." Kiara said.

"Kiara's right, Zuri." Tiifu replied. "And besides, you never know; we might _just_ end up in a situation that'd end in us getting covered head to toe in elephant poop."

"I find that notion highly unlikely, but if it happens, I'll gladly accept that you were right." Zuri said. She made to say more, but a loud noise distracted her.

Kiara and Tiifu heard it as well, as the loud fluttering grew louder and louder, until it was almost deafening.

Kiara then had the sense to look up.

And what she saw terrified her.

It appeared to be some form of insect, but one enlarged to a point where it looked more monster than anything else.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, the monster started to change.

Legs, arms and a head came into view as the monster came crashing down, forcing Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri to break their otherwise tight formation, forming a sort of encirclement of the creature.

As it rose to its full height, Kiara drew in a sharp breath. What on Earth was this thing?

It was massive, far taller than any elephant that Kiara had seen up to that point; and was clearly bipedal in terms of its bodily structure.

Kiara looked over to both Tiifu and Zuri. Whatever this thing was, it was beyond any of their capabilities.

As if to cement this ideal, the fiend let out a monstrous screech that sent chills down the three lion cubs' spines.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

The moment he heard the Insecticon's screech, he knew that he was in trouble. He could see the damned thing through the grass; it appeared to be looking around. For what, Code Red already had an educated guess: _Him._

Code Red briefly debated turning tail and falling back, but remembered the young female voices he had observed. If they were still in the area, then they were in danger too.

And Code Red was not about to let that stand. Letting his battle mask slide over his nose and mouth, Code Red rose to his feet, and started walking towards them.

He could now see the owners behind the female voices he'd been observing: A trio of four legged creatures he'd learned through research to be lions. Cubs, if their stature was anything to go by.

They appeared to be surrounding the Insecticon, not doing anything to provoke it. But one look at their faces told Code Red all he needed to know: They were terrified.

The Insecticon finally focused its attention on one of them, letting out another screech.

 _Fucker must have been sent to menace innocents in order to flush me out,_ Code Red reasoned. Well, it was going to get its wish. Breaking into a jog, then into a run, Code Red let out a fearsome war cry as he barrelled into the Insecticon, tackling it as hard as he could, which sent the Insecticon to the floor, along with him.

Getting to his feet, Code Red turned around to face his foe. Cranking his neck from side to side, Code Red remarked: "You know, if this is your boss's idea of flushing me out;" Code Red quickly manifested his arm blade, brandishing it. "Then congratulations. It worked. Bring it!"

As if the Insecticon needed further encouragement, as it launched itself at Code Red.

Code Red reciprocated this, raising his arm blade just as the Insecticon prepared to punch him.

Both combatants blocked their opponents' strikes, resulting in a brief stalemate.

One the Insecticon broke as it screeched in Code Red's face before doubling him over with a knee to the gut, grabbing him by the head and flinging him away, sending the Autobot crashing into a nearby tree before charging him again.

Retracting his blade, Code Red saw that the tree had been uprooted through his contact with it, and so grabbed onto it, uprooting the tree, and just as the Insecticon came close enough, he smashed it in the face, knocking the Insecticon back. Dropping his new toy, Code Red advanced. This wasn't over.

* * *

 _ **With Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri…**_

Kiara supposed she should feel relieved.

She had come inches from being attacked by… by whatever the insectoid fiend that had interrupted her conversation with Tiifu and Zuri was, when another giant had interrupted it.

Now said giant was locked in a brutal fight with the fiend, and from the looks of things, was protecting her and her friends from it.

The fiend was far larger than its opponent, but the giant was faster, and clearly had a penchant for taking more punishment and doling it out in equal measure.

Kiara watched with awed eyes as the giant ducked underneath an overhand strike from the fiend, locked its arms around the fiend's waist, and not only lifted it, but threw the fiend over his head with a brutal move that sent the fiend sprawling.

She was quick to notice Tiifu and Zuri rushing to her side, concerned looks crossing the two lion cubs' faces.

"Are you alright?" Tiifu asked.

Kiara nodded. "You?"

"We weren't the ones being threatened by that thing!" Zuri said.

"Calm down, Zuri." Tiifu said. "We're just happy you're alright."

Together, the three cubs looked over towards the large melee taking place between the fiend that had threatened them so, and the giant that would be their saviour.

"What do you think we should do?" Tiifu asked.

"I'll tell you what we should do!" Zuri said. "We should get back to Pride Rock, and tell the king about this! He'll know what to do!"

Kiara nodded agreement. "You guys go do that. I'll stay here."

Both Tiifu and Zuri whirled on the princess, with Zuri spluttering out a loud _**"WHAT?!"**_

Kiara looked back towards the fight, then at her friends. "If that giant wins this fight, I want to be here in order to thank them. They deserve some form of respect shown to them for saving our lives."

Tiifu nodded. "Good idea. Come on, Zuri!" With that, the two lion cubs bounded away from Kiara, leaving her alone with the two belligerents.

It was clear to her that their would-be saviour was losing the battle, being manhandled by its much larger and dangerous foe.

Scowling, Kiara began to think of ways she could influence the fight's outcome so that it ended in the favour of the giant currently risking his hide in order to protect her.

Direct attack was by no means an option. Crouching low so that she wouldn't be seen, Kiara began moving towards the fight, debating what to do.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and the Insecticon…**_

Seizing an opening, Code Red engaged his arm blade and thrust it hard towards the chest of the Insecticon, hoping to shove the blade through the creature's spark and end this fight for good.

But the Insecticon proved too fast, catching Code Red's blade with his hands and pushing it to the side, retaliating with a hard left hook that sent Code Red flying backwards.

Hitting the ground hard, Code Red lay there, somewhat dazed, until he could see the Insecticon leaping towards him, prepared to deal a coup de grace. Rolling out of the way so that this would not occur, Code Red used a nearby boulder as a springboard, landing an impactful missile dropkick to his larger foe, sending the Insecticon staggering backwards.

Taking advantage, Code Red began bludgeoning the Insecticon with right and left hooks, finishing with a hard step up knee strike to his opponent's jaw. As he fell down, he managed to wrap his arms around the Decepticon's head, bringing the creature down with him with a resounding crash. Wasting no time, Code Red got to his feet, manifesting his arm blade yet again and thrust down towards the Insecticon's chest.

Rolling away, the Insecticon chose now to transform into Insectoid mode, flying towards Code Red with a vengeance, grabbing him, and flinging him up into the air.

Flying up to meet Code Red, the Insecticon lashed out with a sharp implement, landing a glancing blow on Code Red's shoulder that drew Energon. Transforming yet again, the Insecticon fell in freefall towards Code Red, smashing him down towards the floor with a double foot stomp, adopting freefall once again as it met Code Red on the ground, creating a massive shockwave as it did. Getting to its feet, the Insecticon made to deal Code Red a final blow, but soon realised Code Red was also on his feet.

"Gonna have to do better than that, you sack of vermin." Code Red growled.

Now frustrated with its lack of ability to deal with Code Red, the Insecticon lashed out with its two claw like appendages.

Catching these before they could deal any damage, Code Red lashed out with another dropkick, one that ripped the appendages clean off of the Insecticon, who backed away, screaming in pain. Taking advantage of this distraction, Code Red manifested his Path Blaster, raised it towards the Insecticon's face, and as it registered this new threat, Code Red snarled: _"Fuck you."_ And fired.

The Insecticon's now headless corpse hit the floor hard, leaving Code Red alone once again.

Or so he thought, as a voice behind him asked:

"What _are_ you?"

* * *

 **Well, damn.**

 **Obviously, Kiara's going to be curious. She is like her father in a lot of ways.**

 **That aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next Saturday for chapter 4.**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Code Red and Simba

**Chapter 4: Code Red and Simba**

Code Red flinched at the voice initially, but quickly realised who had spoken. Looking down at his feet, Code Red espied the lion cub he had saved from the Insecticon, standing at his feet and staring back up at him curiously. Kneeling down so that he wasn't so tall, Code Red replied: "Before I answer your question, are you alright?"

The lion cub nodded. "No gaping wounds or injuries, so yeah, I'm good."

Nodding and taking a deep breath, Code Red replied: "Officially, I'm a Transformer. Or, if you want to be precise, I'm an Autobot." He added, gesturing to the Autobot insignia on his chest. Jerking a thumb behind him, he added: "That dead bozo behind me is a Decepticon." Stopping himself, Code Red also added: "Well, technically, it's an Insecticon, but that doesn't matter. What does is that it's on the scrapheap."

The cub raised an eyebrow. "So, what you're saying is that you and those… Decepti… whatever they were, you're the same but different."

Code Red shrugged. "That's definitely one way of looking at it."

"Sort of like Pride Landers and Outsiders." The cub said, smiling at her connection.

Only for Code Red to look at her confusedly. "Pride Landers and Outsiders?" Code Red asked. "What the fuck is that all about?"

"I'm a Pride Lander." The cub replied. "Outsiders are enemies. And mind your language. I'm a big deal around these parts, you know."

"Oh really?" Code Red replied sarcastically. "Ok, Miss Big Deal, what do you call yourself? Grub? Insect? Scared little lioness crying out for her mommy?"

That latter remark earned him a harsh glare from the now angry cub.

"My name is _Kiara."_ The cub growled through gritted teeth.

Seeing how things were getting, Code Red held out his hands. "Relax. I was just messing with you. No need to get angry, it's just a little harmless fun. Besides, it's nice to meet you, Kiara. Name's Code Red."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Code Red? That's a weird name."

Code Red shrugged. "Well, it's the one I was created with. Sue me."

Kiara opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a loud roar cut her off.

Before long, her father was right in front of her, flanked by several lionesses ready to attack Code Red at any provocation.

* * *

Code Red backed away, cautiously manifesting his Path Blaster as the lions approached, ready to engage should any of them attack.

Thankfully, he didn't need to do either, as a second pair of lion cubs ran over, stopping next to the lead lion.

"Don't attack!" One of them said. "He's the one that protected us!"

The lead lion ceased his approach, looking to both cubs, saying: "You're sure of this?"

Both cubs nodded. "The one that was about to attack Kiara is currently over there." With that, they gestured towards the headless Insecticon.

The lead lion nodded before returning his gaze towards Code Red, suspicion evident in his eyes as he very obviously debated whether to completely disregard the two cubs' words and order the lionesses to attack Code Red.

"Tiifu and Zuri are right, Daddy." Kiara said as she wheeled round the lead lion, obviously her father, and gestured to Code Red. "Code Red here saved my life. If he weren't here, then I probably would be dead."

Kiara's father's eyes flitted between his daughter and Code Red, suspicion having been replaced by scepticism.

Code Red took the chance to make his stance known: "Listen, I know you're all a little on edge, but I'm not here to hurt anyone. If I was, I'd have done it by now." As if to prove his point, he retracted his Path Blaster.

Kiara's father seemed to relax after that. Still eyeing Code Red warily though, he asked: "What are you? And what do you want?"

"To answer your first question, as I was saying to your daughter shortly before you arrived, I'm a Transformer. If you want to be precise, I'm an Autobot." Jerking a thumb behind him, Code Red added: "This guy was a Decepticon. Well, technically, it's an Insecticon, but it's on the Decepticons' side, so… yeah." Folding his arms, Code Red elaborated: "And I'm here because… I crashed."

The lion's eyes narrowed. "You crashed?"

Code Red nodded. "The Decepticons decided to shoot my ship out of the sky and send a hunting party out after me to ensure I was dead." Gesturing towards the Insecticon, Code Red added: "That bastard happened to be among them."

"And the rest?" the lion asked.

"Also dealt with." Code Red replied. "It was only about seven, and that's an amount I can deal with without much trouble."

The lion looked him up and down. "Yet that… _thing_ over there gave you trouble?"

Code Red folded his arms. "Dude, I'm sixteen feet tall. Can't do much against a forty feet tall opponent without taking a few bangs and scratches. I imagine it's the same with your lionesses when they hunt bigger game. They come back with kills, yeah. But not without accumulating a few injuries along the way."

"It's true." Said one of the lionesses.

The lead lion turned back to Code Red, asking: "Will there be any more?"

"Hard to say." Code Red said. "There's a high possibility that the Decepticons who sent the hunting party after me have ruled that I've been killed; just had the ability to take every one of them with me before I went. But there's an equally high chance that they've already got more goons looking for me."

The lead lion scowled. "Then I strongly suggest you find some place to hide. And stay away from our home."

"But Dad-" Kiara made to protest, but her father shot her a look that sent a very clear message to keep quiet. Scowling, Kiara fell silent.

"It's alright, Kiara." Code Red said. "It's safer for everyone, this way." Looking around, Code Red said: "Either way, I'm going to be here a while, so hey, we might run into one another again." Eyeing the carnage around him, Code Red added: "Hopefully under circumstances that don't involve me having to save your butt, again."

Eyeing Code Red, Kiara's father said: "Trust me. I'll make sure of it." With that, he picked Kiara up in his jaws and walked away, with the rest of the lionesses.

Code Red smiled as he saw Kiara wave a little goodbye with her paw, reciprocating the gesture. Then, taking a moment to ascertain he was completely alone, Code Red turned and took his leave. He may not have completed his mission regarding a vantage point, but he was confident he would find one. All he had to do was keep searching.

* * *

 _ **Pride Rock…**_

"Kiara!"

Kiara smiled at the sight of her mother Nala rushing out to meet her and Simba, who let her down the moment her mother drew close.

"Great Kings, I've been so worried!" Nala said as she nuzzled Kiara. "Are you hurt?" She asked, her pale green eyes shining bright with concern.

"I'm fine." Kiara said, smiling happily at her mother. "I had some good protection."

Simba eyed his daughter with a frown before looking up at Nala. "It appears that the Pride Lands have some unwanted guests." He said.

"So I've heard." Kiara's mother replied. "Some sort of two-legged giant?"

"Yeah." Kiara said. "There was the huge one that was threatening me, Tiifu and Zuri, and then there was the one that protected us."

"So I've been led to believe." Simba said.

"Well, where is he?" Nala inquired. "He deserves our gratitude for protecting our daughter."

Simba frowned. "I sent him away. Whatever he's wrapped up in, it poses a threat to Kiara, and I'm not going to allow us to be wrapped up in it."

Nala sighed and frowned. "Yet he still saved our daughter from whatever fate would have befallen her if he'd not shown up. And last I checked, that means we owe him."

"Yeah." Kiara said. "And isn't there something in royal protocol that demands that all debts be paid?"

"Your daughter's right, Sire." Said a voice.

Simba turned to see a familiar red billed Hornbill standing a few feet away from him, bearing orange skin, blue and white feathers with a black outline, along with beady black eyes.

The hornbill continued: "We are in this giant's debt, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Although I frankly wouldn't blame you if you made an exception."

"Be that as it may, Zazu, we should still repay this giant." Nala replied, looking to Simba. "As I'm hunting, I'll keep an eye out for him. He shouldn't be too difficult to miss."

"I doubt you'll find him." Simba said. "You and I both know how vast the Pride Lands are." Eyeing Kiara, Simba added: "And I'd rather he never sets foot on Pride Rock!"

"Well, I would certainly like for him to." Said another voice. "After all, he did save my granddaughter from severe harm."

Simba and Nala turned to face a much older lioness, dark-pelted with orange eyes like Simba. Tall and grand in appearance, she was slightly larger than Simba. "Mom." Simba said.

Sarabi smiled. "Perhaps while Nala goes on the hunt, I will go and search for this giant."

"Good idea!" Kiara said enthusiastically. "I can come with you and point him out if I see him!"

"Not so fast, missy." Simba said. "I'd rather not take any chances after earlier."

Kiara's face fell as she bowed her head. Until Sarabi spoke up once more:

"She won't be alone this time, my son." Sarabi said. "If we run into danger, she'll have me with her."

Simba made to object, but he saw Kiara's pleading expression, combined with his mother's eyes daring him to object. Sighing, Simba said: "Alright. But if there's any sign of danger, come straight home. Alright?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Kiara said, nuzzling her father before following her grandmother away from Pride Rock.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

 _Guess I was stupid to hope that there wouldn't be any more Decepticons being sent after me._

The thought crossed Code Red's mind more than once as he dragged his blade free of another Vehicon, part of another block of seven that he had come across whilst traversing the landscape.

So far, Code Red had failed to find a decent hiding place for himself; one that would allow him to hide safely until the Decepticon presence in the area died down, or he himself fell into stasis lock due to a lack of Energon. So in all honesty, Code Red was not in a very pleasant mood.

He made to walk away, but a voice from nearby caught his attention:

"What has gotten you into such a bad mood?"

Looking up, Code Red saw an old but spry looking mandrill, with lanky limbs and a hunched back. His main pelt was scruffy and coloured blue-ish grey, with a pale grey chest. Black fur coated his hands and feet. "What the hell do you want?" Code Red asked.

"I might ask you de same question!" The mandrill replied, climbing down to better face Code Red. "Here I am, resting for de day, only to be woken up by some cumbersome giants fighting!"

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "Would you have preferred that I had lay down my weapons and let them beat the ever living shit out of-" He was interrupted by the mandrill bashing him hard over the head with a large stick. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Watch your language!" the mandrill replied.

Code Red folded his arms. "Of all the things you could be worried about, and it's my language. You know, something tells me you need to get your priorities right, old man."

"Clean your language up, _den_ I will consider my priorities!" The mandrill replied.

Code Red rolled his optics. Elder Autobots he knew were just like the mandrill he was speaking to: They'd break before they bent. Not that Code Red cared, anyhow. "Well, since you asked nicely, would you rather that I had lay down my weapons and let my enemies kill me?"

"No, no no!" The mandrill said. "Dere is much for you still!"

Code Red's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you-" He tried asking, before he was once again smashed over the head. "By the Allspark, will you cut that out?!"

The mandrill let out a cackle, saying: "Can't cut it out! It'll grow right back!"

Code Red groaned. Already this mandrill was starting to get on his nerves, and Code Red was an Autobot who prided himself on his composure. "As I was about to ask before you so rudely interrupted me, what _are_ you talking about?"

"Dere is a future for you here." The mandrill said. "Your future holds de promise of greatness."

Code Red scowled. "So what you're saying is that you can see the future?" Before the mandrill could reply, Code Red added: "If yes, can you tell me when this conversation ends? Because at the moment, I've more pressing concerns then having a seemingly endless conversation with you."

"Soon, if you listen to me." The mandrill replied.

Folding his arms, Code Red replied: "Okay. I'm listening."

"As I said, the future holds many great things for you. Friendship, happiness, and most of all, peace." The mandrill replied.

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "Friendship? Happiness? Peace? Where in the name of Primus am I going to find all of that?"

"De first has already been revealed to you." The mandrill replied.

Code Red made to retort, but then realised just who Rafiki was talking about. "You mean Kiara?" He asked. "You _are_ aware her father wants nothing to do with me."

"Simba should be de least of your worries!" The mandrill replied. "As for Kiara, even now, she is close."

 _That_ caught Code Red's attention. "Wait, what?"

"Look forward, and you will see her." The mandrill replied.

Code Red raised an eyebrow and looked forward. "I don't see shit." Code Red replied, suffering another bash on the head. "What's your problem?"

"Language!" The mandrill replied.

Code Red rolled his optics. "I was looking forwards, and I saw nothing. My optics aren't equipped with infra-red vision, you know."

"No need to now!" The mandrill replied. "She grows ever closer, along with another you will consider an ally." At that, the mandrill clambered up into his tree.

"Well that was just weird." Code Red muttered, just as a familiar voice called out:

"There he is!"

* * *

Code Red looked down to see a familiar lion cub bounce out of the tall grass and bound over to him, grinning from ear to ear. "And here I thought your old man wouldn't let you anywhere near me again." Code Red chuckled as the cub drew close. "Kiara, wasn't it?"

Kiara nodded. "That's my name."

"Let me guess: You told all of your friends about me and they wanted to see me for themselves." Code Red said.

"Well… no." Kiara replied. "But there is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Did you now?" Code Red replied. "And where is this 'someone'?"

"Just coming." Another voice said as a large lioness came into view, walking up to Code Red. "I'm not as fast as my granddaughter anymore, so I walk when I can."

Code Red eyed Kiara before eyeing the new arrival. "No offence, but I would have expected her mother. Or father."

The lioness shrugged. "None taken." She said. "As for Simba and Nala, My son is busy with royal matters, and the queen is out hunting for food."

"Fair enough." Code Red said. "And you are?"

"My name is Sarabi." The lioness announced. "I was queen of the Pride Lands before Simba became king."

"King, huh?" Code Red said. Looking down at Kiara, Code Red said: "That would make you a princess."

"Told you I was a big deal." Kiara said smugly.

"That you did." Code Red replied. "So, should I bow or something?"

Kiara shook her head. "I'm not bothered." She replied.

Code Red shrugged. "Well, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Code Red shook his head before looking at Sarabi. "Anyways, my name's Code Red. What can I do for you?"

Sarabi looked at Kiara, and nodded, to which Kiara looked at Code Red.

"I think we can both agree that you and my dad got off to a bad start." Kiara said." Me and Grandma decided to come find you and invite you back to our home so that my dad can thank you for saving me earlier."

Code Red cocked his head to one side as he said: "You mean that huge rock formation over there?" He said, pointing towards the rock formation in question.

Kiara nodded. "That's the one." She said with a smile.

Code Red nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'll bite." He said. Kneeling down, Code Red held out a hand. "Need a ride?"

"Thank you." Sarabi said as she stepped on to Code Red's hand, followed suit by Kiara.

Code Red lifted the pair up, and allowed them both to step onto his shoulder.

Once they were all comfortable, they set off for Pride Rock.

* * *

 _ **Pride Rock…**_

"Home sweet home." Kiara said as Code Red walked up to Pride Rock.

"We'll see about that." Code Red remarked as he held out his hand for Sarabi and Kiara to step out onto before lowering them to the floor. Once he had done this, Code Red looked up, feeling a slight hint of nervousness clutch at his spark as he saw a large group of lionesses staring down at him. Recognising some of them as the lionesses from earlier, Code Red offered an informal salute in greeting.

The lionesses parted to reveal Kiara's father as he walked down to where Code Red was standing, greeting his mother and daughter before regarding Code Red.

The two stared one another down for several moments before Kiara's father spoke:

"So;" He said. "Here we are again."

"Yep." Code Red replied. "Although this time, I've got your whole pride looking as if they want to make me their next meal."

"They're still sceptical." Kiara's father said. "And besides, I doubt any of us would want to eat you. You look like you'd taste terrible."

Code Red flinched. "Ouch. As much as I can't argue with that logic, hearing that I'd taste terrible kinda hurts, you know."

"Not as much as your little comment about Kiara being a little lioness crying out for her mommy hurt her." Kiara's father said.

"Oh dear me." Code Red said, eyeing Kiara. "Please accept my most sincere apologies for the affront I made against your person, princess." He added, adopting a high class British accent with a sarcastic edge that earned him a chuckle from Sarabi and Kiara, whilst Simba cracked a smile. Then, as if remembering something, Code Red looked to Kiara's father and bowed respectfully. "Had I known you were king, I'd have done it sooner, Simba."

Simba nodded. "Well, with that out the way, then let me first thank you for saving my daughter's, life. If there's anything I can do to repay you, you need only ask."

Pointing to the top of Pride Rock, Code Red said: "Before I found out you guys were holed up here, I was hoping to use the top of Pride Rock as a vantage point. From there, I can see virtually anything. Including potential hiding places."

Simba frowned. "Usually, I'm the only lion allowed up there." He said. "But, seeing as you saved my daughter's life, you're welcome to do so."

Code Red nodded. "Thanks." He said, before making to walk up.

Simba stopped him, adding: "Don't mistake this for me starting to trust you, though. Even if you saved my daughter's life. After this, I don't want to see you anywhere near Pride Rock again. Understood?"

Code Red nodded. "Clear as a viewscreen, Simba." He replied, before making his way towards the top of Pride Rock.

Simba watched him walking up, wondering whether he had made the right decision regarding Code Red.

* * *

 _ **On the top of Pride Rock…**_

 _Damn,_ Code Red thought to himself as he gazed out across the entirety of the Pride Lands. Already, he had spotted several places that could serve as a hiding place for him.

"Magnificent view, isn't it?"

Code Red turned to see a young lioness standing at the entrance to the wide staircase leading down to the main floor of Pride Rock. "Sure is." He said.

"I'm Nala, by the way." The lioness said, walking up beside Code Red. "Kiara's mother. I'd… I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter's life today. If you hadn't been there…"

Code Red nodded. "It's not a problem, Nala. As an Autobot, it's part of my duty to preserve life."

Nala smiled before adding: "Simba might not trust you, but believe me when I say I do. You strike me as someone I can trust, and as a mother, those are individuals you need to surround yourself with. And on top of that, Kiara seems to like you."

Code Red smirked. "She's a good kid, Kiara. I'd like to think she and I will see more of each other, but with Simba not wanting me anywhere near Pride Rock after today, I rather doubt it."

Nala nodded. "Simba's always been protective of Kiara." She said. "But lately, I can't help but think he takes it too far sometimes."

Code Red frowned. "Well, as long as I'm around, Kiara's safe. Make no mistake about that." He replied.

Nala smiled. "Let's hope you can steer Simba to seeing things your way." She said. "Even now, I'm certain the only people he completely trusts are his own family. Just… just give him some time, and he'll learn that you mean no harm to anyone save for those that mean harm to us. Like you proved to me when you saved Kiara from your enemies."

Code Red nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Nala."

"Any time." Nala said as she left him standing there.

Code Red took one last look out over the horizon before taking note of the locations of his potential hiding places and their distance from Pride Rock before he himself took his leave, pleased he was not without allies.

* * *

 **You really can't blame Simba, can you?**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I shall see you next Saturday with my fifth chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Skirmish

**Chapter 5: Skirmish**

 _ **Some distance away from Pride Rock, 7**_ _ **th January**_ _ **2014, 9:00 am…**_

Code Red nearly grimaced as he stepped out from the cave into the late morning sun. "Hello to you too." Code Red said, waving to the sun sarcastically before flipping the bird towards it.

He supposed he ought to be thankful that no Decepticons had discovered his new hiding place:

It was a small, unspectacular cave that sat in a large patch of rocky terrain, which was thankfully large enough to house him. More fortunate than that, he was also not too far away from Pride Rock. Meaning that in a manner of speaking, he was honouring Simba's request to not go anywhere near Pride Rock again, but close enough that should trouble arise, he could make his way to Pride Rock and help them deal with it, regardless of whether Simba agreed to it.

 _Kiara would definitely welcome it,_ Code Red thought with a smile. _Kiara._ The rambunctious little cub had not left Code Red's thoughts since the previous day. And even though he doubted he ever would see Kiara again, part of him still held out hope.

Walking up to a nearby cliff, Code Red looked out across the vast expanse of land stretched out in front of him. To say it was breath taking would not have done it justice. The Serengeti was truly a beautiful place. Code Red found it a pity that he may have to mar some of that beauty with the ugly scars of war.

His thoughts turned to Kiara for what had to be the umpteenth time. He wondered what Kiara would think if his presence caused war to come to the Pride Lands. The thought of that young cub seeing her homeland being burned to pieces sickened Code Red to the core.

Looking up, Code Red immediately spotted a shadowy area not too far from where he was standing, one he recognised as the crash site of his ship.

An idea sprang to mind: What if he could find his ship, and salvage what he could? Hopefully, he could salvage his communications device and use it to call for help, provided it wasn't too badly damaged.

 _Not to mention it's probably being guarded by Decepticons,_ Code Red reasoned. Regardless, if it meant he could link up with Team Prime, then he was up to the task. His confidence renewed, Code Red leapt down from the small ridge he was standing on, and started to walk. He briefly debated transforming to make his way over there, but he chose not to. Better to walk and admire the scenery.

With that decision made, he started walking.

* * *

 _ **Close to the shadowy area…**_

Code Red stopped for a moment and placed his hands on his hips, standing up to his full height as he surveyed the area. Even after nearly a full day in the Pride Lands, Code Red could not help but appreciate the sheer beauty of the landscape.

Until a voice behind him made him jump:

"I was wondering if I'd find you."

Code Red turned to see Kiara standing a few metres away, eyeing him curiously. "Have you been following me?" Code Red asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not really." Kiara replied, walking over so that she was directly in front of Code Red. "I was nearby and saw you, so I came to say hi."

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "Does your father know where you've gone?" He inquired.

Kiara nodded. "He knows I'm gone; just not where I was going." She replied.

"Which is… where?" Code Red inquired.

"There!" Kiara declared, gesturing to the shadowy place she and Code Red were in the vicinity of. "The Elephant Graveyard."

Pointing towards it, Code Red said: "You mean that dark, shadow-filled place littered with the bones of long dead elephants? You know, something tells me you're not supposed to go there, young lady."

"Neither was my dad when he was my age." Kiara retorted. "He still did."

"Oh yeah?" Code Red asked. "And what happened to him?"

"Um… He was attacked by hyenas, and nearly eaten." Kiara said nervously.

"So, what makes you think this is going to be any different?" Code Red asked. "I mean, who's to say that the Elephant Graveyard isn't yet empty of hyenas who're waiting for a cute and cuddly little lion cub to naively enter the graveyard?"

"Please. Daddy drove all the hyenas out when he took the throne." Kiara said.

"Not all of them, though." Code Red pointed out, his face growing stern.

A silence befell the two as Kiara anticipated Code Red telling her to go home and stay out of the Elephant Graveyard before his face widened into a grin.

"But not enough to pose a threat to you and me." He said.

Kiara's face brightened up as she asked: "You're letting me come with you?"

"Kiara, I'm a lot of things." Code Red replied. "Your father isn't one of them. What I am, though, is your friend. And as your friend, I'm going to let you accompany me into the Elephant Graveyard."

Kiara smiled. "So what are we doing there?"

"Making sure the Decepticons haven't salvaged anything from my ship." Code Red replied. Holding out his hand so that Kiara could hop on, he lifted her onto his shoulder before they headed onward to the Elephant Graveyard, confident that they would be ready for anything.

* * *

 _ **The remains of Code Red's ship…**_

"So, you used this to travel around?" Kiara asked as she looked upon the remains of Code Red's ship.

Code Red nodded. "She was called the _Exile._ Kinda fitting, seeing how my time with the Wreckers ended."

"The Wreckers?" Kiara inquired. "Who were they?"

"An elite unit of Autobots that didn't follow the standard command chain." Code Red replied. "We just went around kicking ass and taking names." Smirking, Code Red added: "Now those were some fun times back home on Cybertron."

Kiara looked up. "You said that your ship's name was fitting because of how your time with them ended. What happened, exactly?"

Code Red sighed. "A conflict of interest. One that ended very badly."

Kiara detected the sad tone in Code Red's voice, and so didn't press further. She knew that sort of tone from many an argument with her family; how she'd demand to know what they were so afraid of when it came to her. Because they reacted the same way. The difference with Code Red was, she didn't know why.

Code Red shook his head, saying: "You know what? Fuck it. Past is the past, and the past is beyond our control. Let's keep moving."

"That's going to be hard to do, as both of you will be long dead before you get the chance."

Code Red turned in the voice's direction as he spotted three hyenas making their way into the clearing, a few feet away from him and Kiara. Ushering Kiara behind him, Code Red manifested one of his Path Blasters. "You've another thing coming if you think you're going to get to Kiara." Code Red said.

"Does it look like we care?" The lead hyena, a female, said. "We're both faster and smaller than you. What makes you think you can take all three of us out before we reach your little friend?"

One of the hyenas, laughing hysterically, was suddenly slapped into silence.

"Shut up, Ed!" The other hyena said.

"Seems like your friend over there is having a little mental malfunction." Code Red said, gesturing to the previously laughing hyena. "Maybe he should take priority over me ending your asses."

"Oh, don't worry about Ed." The female hyena said. "He's smart enough to get the job done."

At this point, the hyenas had spread out, surrounding Code Red, who replaced his Path Blaster for one of his arm blades.

Before any combat could be joined, though, a loud roar echoed through the area, giving the hyenas a fright.

"It's Simba! Run!" One of the hyenas shouted before the three of them spun on their heels and fled the scene.

* * *

Only when the hyenas had left did Code Red retract his arm blade, allowing Kiara to move out from behind him. "That was close." He remarked.

Kiara nodded. "Too close." She agreed. "Dad?" She called out. "Daddy, I'm here!"

"Hold on." Code Red said. "That roar didn't sound like a fully grown lion's roar."

"Sounded like one to me." Kiara said.

"Well, that's because you're young." Code Red replied. "Therefore, you don't really have any experience regarding roars."

"I know a lion's roar when I hear it, Red." Kiara said agitatedly. "And if it wasn't my dad, then who could it be?"

Laughter from nearby drew their attention, followed by a voice saying:

"Two weeks later and you're still Daddy's little girl."

Kiara's eyes widened as she spun around, seeing an auburn furred lion cub with a black tuft of hair on his head and chest. "Kovu?!" She exclaimed, shocked beyond belief at the sight of her friend.

Kovu laughed. "Who else?" He replied as he jumped down from the elephant skull he was stood on. Gesturing up at Code Red, Kovu asked: "Who's he?"

"Name's Code Red." Code Red replied. "I caught your name as… Kovu?"

Kovu nodded. "That's me."

Code Red nodded. "That was a neat trick you pulled to get the hyenas off of us. What's a lion cub like you doing in the Elephant Graveyard all by yourself, anyways?" Code Red asked.

"Thanks." Kovu said. "And to answer your question, I just came here. The Outlands doesn't have much when it comes to cool places to explore."

"Outlands?" Code Red asked, looking at Kiara. "Any details?"

Kiara frowned. "The Outlands are the areas surrounding my father's kingdom. The Elephant Graveyard is virtually on the border between the two."

"And the Outlands is where _you_ come from." Code Red said. "Right?"

Kovu nodded. "It's where my pride lives."

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't Simba let your pride live here?" He asked.

Kiara and Kovu shared a look before Kiara said: "Let's just say our prides hate one another."

"So what you're saying is that you've befriended Kovu, even though your two prides hate one another?"

"That's about the long and the short of it, yeah." Kiara said.

Kovu nodded in agreement to Kiara's statement. "Real question is, what are you two doing here?" Looking at Kiara, Kovu said: "I'd have thought your father would still be punishing you. Considering you befriended the enemy and everything."

"No, why?" Kiara said. "Has your mother been punishing you, since then?"

Kovu nodded. "You still didn't answer my question." He added.

"Well, she's here to explore, I'm just here to salvage what I can from this badass piece of machinery."

"Doesn't look that cool to me." Kovu replied.

Code Red sighed. "Well, it's been through a lot. Most of it is strewn across the rest of the world, I'd think. Probably why Team Prime haven't found me, yet."

"Team Prime?" Kiara asked.

"A group of Autobots already here on Earth." Code Red replied. "They're probably searching each potential crash site for me."

Kovu nodded. "So, you going to head on in there?"

Code Red nodded. "Yep. Might be able to salvage the communications from there and call for help. Might get Team Prime here faster."

Kiara nodded. "Go ahead, Red. Me and Kovu have some catching up to do."

Code Red smiled before turning and heading on into the ruins of his ship.

Kovu turned to Kiara and said: "He seems nice. Are you trying to replace me?"

Kiara shook her head. "But, he'd make for a good alternative to someone my father classes as an enemy."

Kovu's eyes narrowed. "Oh, we're going _there,_ now are we?"

"What if I said we _were?"_ Kiara said playfully, moving so that she was opposite Kovu.

"I'm warning you." Kovu said as he prepared to pounce. "I know how to play tag, now."

"About time." Kiara said as she prepared to do the same, a gentle but playful growl escaping her throat.

Before anything could happen, Code Red came rushing out of his ship, an alarmed look on his face.

Kiara immediately asked: "Red, what's wr-"

" _ **GET DOWN!"**_ Code Red yelled as loudly as possible as he dived on top of Kiara and Kovu.

Almost immediately after, Code Red's ship exploded in a massive conflagration that sent a shockwave through the area.

Code Red remained unmoved, though. At least until he was sure nothing else was going to happen.

Getting to his feet, Code Red turned to his ship and sighed.

"Well, there goes your chance of getting your friends here faster." Kovu remarked.

Code Red nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"So what happens now?" Kiara asked.

Code Red frowned. "What happens now is we get the fuck out of here. _Now."_

"I'm afraid that's an option no longer available to you." Said a sinister voice.

The three turned to see a Decepticon exit the shadows, glaring at Code Red.

* * *

Code Red scowled at the sight of the Decepticon, taking note of their similar heights of around sixteen feet tall, while noticing his foe transformed into some form of earthen sports car. Yet the Decepticon's blood red eyes shone with malice and confidence, matching the very unpleasant smile crossing his face.

The Decepticon symbol was displayed for all to see on the Decepticon's chest, almost invisible due to the Decepticon's completely black colouration.

Gesturing to his now burnt out husk of a ship, Code Red asked: "Your handiwork?"

"Why of course." The Decepticon replied. "I promised my commander that you'd fall by my hand. And while explosives may have failed… Close combat will suffice." As if to punctuate his point, the Decepticon extended a short but thin blade from his arm.

Code Red cranked his neck from side to side. "Well, Wreckers rarely run away from fights, so…" Manifesting his own arm blade, Code Red stared the Decepticon down. "Y'know, I like to know the names of the Decepticons I take out."

The Decepticon smirked. "You'll not live to do anything with it, but in these final moments, you may call me Shadowstreak."

Code Red shrugged. "Cool name. Pity I'll have to mar it and make you my Shadow-Bitch."

Shadowstreak scowled. "You will die before that comes to pass!" He shouted as he launched himself at Code Red.

Code Red allowed his combat mask to slide up over his mouth and nose as he met Shadowstreak's opening thrust with a parry, spinning out of it and landing a hefty elbow to the Decepticon's temple.

Shadowstreak staggered back as the blow hit its mark, but was quick to parry Code Red's slash and answer with a left hook to Code Red's jaw, adding a nifty spinning back kick for good measure. Pressing his advantage, Shadowstreak made small but deft attacks, jabbing, slashing and stabbing at Code Red, using every block or parry as an excuse to smash Code Red in the jaw.

Until finally, Code Red blocked a stab towards his face, dodged Shadowstreak's attempt to smash him in the face with a left hook and pushed the Decepticon back, connecting with a vicious step up roundhouse kick to Shadowstreak's temple. Getting to his feet, Code Red rushed towards Shadowstreak and landed a brutal shotgun dropkick to Shadowstreak that sent the Decepticon flying backwards into the side of what was of left of Code Red's ship.

Getting to his feet, Shadowstreak fended off Code Red's next attack, pushed him away, and manifested a plasma cannon, moving to aim it at Kiara and Kovu.

Thinking quickly, Code Red switched out his blade for his Path Blaster, levelling it at Shadowstreak and firing.

The shots caught Shadowstreak square in the body, knocking the Decepticon backwards somewhat and throwing him off balance.

Seizing the advantage, Code Red charged Shadowstreak, tackling him hard to the floor and sending both combatants sprawling.

Once the two got to their feet, both hurled a punch at one another.

Their lack of defence hurt them, though, as both Code Red's and Shadowstreak's punches connected, sending both belligerents staggering back.

Shadowstreak recovered the fastest, closing in on his target and landing a quick pair of punches to Code Red's face, adding a flashy little spinning heel kick to Code Red's gut for good measure as he advanced.

Code Red suddenly lashed out with a fierce uppercut that took Shadowstreak by surprise, advancing and pressing his newfound advantage with a left hand to Shadowstreak's gut, which doubled his foe over, before adding a fierce right hook to Shadowstreak's face. Spinning around, he bludgeoned the Decepticon once again with a left spinning backfist that knocked them back. Taking a step back, Code Red lashed out with one foot, which Shadowstreak caught.

Forbidding his opponent a chance to attack, Shadowstreak pulled on Code Red's leg, causing his adversary to fall on his back. Mounting Code Red, Shadowstreak began to piston punch after punch to the Autobot's face, until Code Red kicked him off.

As they fought, Kiara and Kovu watched with bated breath, with Kiara all too aware that a defeat on Code Red's part would spell certain doom for both herself and Kovu.

"Who's winning?" Kiara asked Kovu, who she imagined had seen a little more fighting than she.

"Hard to say." Kovu replied. "Never seen a fight between these two before."

Just as he said that, they heard a loud crash, and looked towards the source.

Code Red had just snapped a tusk off of one of the elephant skulls nearby and struck Shadowstreak with it, sending the Decepticon flying.

To Shadowstreak's credit, though; he managed to use the momentum to flip over backwards and land on his feet. "This isn't over, Autobot! We will meet again! Of that I assure you." With that, Shadowstreak transformed into car mode and sped away, leaving Kiara and Kovu dumbfounded with a grim faced Code Red.

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **To be honest, I was getting bored with updating every Saturday. So with that said, I will be updating with a new chapter every Saturday and Sunday respectively.**

 **Regardless, I am introducing a new segment where I answer your reviews. So let's get started:**

 **Jestalnaker94000: I have a feeling there will always be an overprotective side to Simba when it comes to Kiara. When it comes to Code Red and Simba befriending one another, well... you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Jason Chandler: Thanks! And didn't Code Red just visit Pride Rock, where _all_ the Pride lives? If they didn't learn of the Autobots before, they definitely know now.**

 **Adam Carver: Timon and Pumbaa? Well, it won't be in a comedic capacity.**

 **Mike Noland: Don't worry about Rafiki. He's not stupid enough to really annoy Code Red. He's just telling Code Red what the future holds. Whilst advising Code Red on his language. Bad news: It doesn't help.**

 **Daniel's the man 98: I'm glad you think so. And by the way, there's only one person I know of that rightfully calls himself The Man. And that's Seth Rollins.**

 **MGZILLA201: Um, no. Code Red probably wouldn't be able to blend in, anyways. He's sixteen feet tall, coloured white and black, and has very discernible blue eyes. And as cool as it would be for someone to transform into a lion, it just doesn't suit Code Red in my opinion. All I'll say, is that he'll be some form of human emergency vehicle.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next week with Chapters six and seven.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Tensions

**Chapter 6: Tensions**

Kiara and Kovu looked up at Code Red, their surprise evident in their faces. "How… How did he do that?" Kiara asked.

"There's a reason our race is called Transformers." Code Red replied. "And it appears Shadowstreak just revealed that reason for you."

"You think he'll be back?" Kovu asked.

Code Red frowned. "If he does come back, it'll be with some buddies. Meaning we really do need to get out of here."

Kiara nodded. "At this rate, I'll be late for lunch. And guess who's going to be coming after me?"

Code Red made a quick calculation. He and Kiara had entered the Elephant Graveyard at approximately ten-thirty in the morning. It was currently half past eleven in the morning. Meaning that Kiara had around half an hour to be back at Pride Rock in time for lunch. Unless…

"You know, Simba or someone else is bound to have seen the explosion coming from here. Naturally, he'll want to investigate."

"No, Daddy _can't_ know I was here!" Kiara said. "He made it clear I was _never_ to come here at any time."

"So, why come here at all?" Kovu asked.

"Because I was hoping to get to know Code Red a little better. And I was confident he'd protect me from anything that may try and hurt me." Kiara replied. Sighing, Kiara added: "But hopefully, if Daddy does show up, I can convince him to be angrier with me, whilst telling him you tried to get me to leave."

"So in other words, you're going to turn into Daddy's Little Girl." Kovu said with a smirk.

Kiara shot Kovu a venomous look. "Are you _ever_ going to stop calling me that?" She demanded.

"Maybe." Kovu said with a smirk. "Once you stop acting like one."

"Wanna bet on that?" Kiara asked.

"Do I have a say in this?" Code Red asked.

" _ **No."**_ Both Kiara and Kovu said in unison, turning their heads towards him.

Code Red raised both hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Fight. Kill each other. Whatever rolls your boat." Yet as he said this, a loud roar split the air as several lionesses sprang out of nowhere, surrounding the three.

* * *

Immediately, Code Red raised his Path Blaster, levelling it firmly at the lionesses' leader, whilst assuming a protective position next to Kiara. Any that tried to attack would have to deal with him first. "Let me guess:" Code Red said, noticing how the lead lioness was in front of Kovu. "You're Kovu's-"

"Silence!" The lioness snapped.

Code Red blinked. "Fuck me, what is it that people hate about me talking, at the moment?"

"I said silence!" The lead lioness snarled.

Code Red sighed. "Bitch, you may be Kovu's mommy, but I'm the one with a fucking gun to your face. Trust me, you try anything with Kiara, the only thing you and your friends will be taking home with them is what's left of your body."

The lioness's face curled into a sinister grin at that. "And what's to say that my friends will not simply attack the princess after you kill me?" She asked.

"Um, how about the fact that they'll still have him to deal with." Kiara said, although she hid behind Code Red the moment Kovu's mother fixed her eyes on her.

"Hey, eyes up here, bitch." Code Red said, causing Kovu's mother to look back up at him.

Kovu's mother scoffed. "What do you call yourself, giant?" She asked.

"Let's stick with 'Badass-Sixteen-Foot-Tall-Alien-Robot-Ready-To-Fuck-Your-Shit-Up-If-You-Try-Hurting-Kiara'?" Code Red replied. "How about that, huh?"

Kovu's mother laughed. "You have fire. I like that." Sitting down, she added: "I am Zira. Mother to Kovu."

"Zira, huh?" Code Red said. "Well Zira, as nice as it's been to meet you, seeing as you and your buddies are Outsiders, and considering that we're standing in the Pride Lands, which is territory belonging to Kiara's daddy, I suggest you turn the fuck around and get out of here."

"These lands don't belong to Simba, giant." Zira snarled. "They belong to Scar!"

"Listen, bitch; I couldn't give a Pride Rock sized shit who the Pride Lands belong to!" Code Red snapped, now starting to get angry. "But what I do give a shit about is that you're Kiara's enemy, and by proxy, that makes you _my_ enemy. So unless you want to find out what happens to my enemies, I suggest you get out of here right _fucking_ _ **now."**_

Zira made to respond, but a loud roar cut her off as Simba burst into the clearing, facing down Zira and her minions.

* * *

Looking up at Code Red, Simba scowled. "I should have guessed you'd have something to do with the explosion Zazu spotted coming from here."

"Nice to see you too, Simba." Code Red replied sarcastically. "Where's the cavalry?"

"I _am_ the cavalry." Simba said. "And I'd appreciate it if you treated me with at least a little more respect."

"Well, considering the situation we're in, I think the time for respect has come and gone." Code Red said.

"Um, can you two cut it out? We are in the middle of a stand-off." Kiara said.

"Your daughter's got a point." Code Red said.

"Shut up!" Simba snapped, before flashing Kiara a harsh look that told his daughter how much trouble she was in. Returning his gaze to Zira, Simba asked: "Why are you here? I thought I'd have made myself clear what would happen if you came back."

"I came for the same reason as you." Zira replied, gesturing to Kovu. "To find my lost progeny."

"That's where you're wrong." Simba said. "I just came here to find out what caused the explosion." Looking up at Code Red, Simba said. "And I've found it."

"' _It'_ has a name, Simba." Code Red replied. "And in my defence, the explosion wasn't caused _by_ me. It was meant to _kill_ me."

"And you survived." Simba said. "What a pity."

"Ha-ha, fuck you too." Code Red said, before snapping his head towards Zira, who was gently laughing to herself. "Care to tell us what's so funny?" He demanded.

"Simply the fact that at any point during your bickering, I could have slipped in between you and your friend and had the princess in my jaws." Zira said. Eyeing Simba, she began to pace back and forth, saying: "She would have been utterly helpless… No-one would be able to save her." Eyeing Simba menacingly, Zira added: "Remind you of anyone?"

A loud roar escaped Simba as he leapt forward, taking Zira to the floor.

Her allies moved to attack, but Code Red leapt into action, manifesting his other Path Blaster and pointing one at both of them. "Don't move a fucking muscle." He snarled, before looking down at Simba and Zira.

"Go on, then." Zira said. _"Do it._ Kill me in cold blood in front of your daughter. Avenge him."

Code Red's optics narrowed as he looked down at the scene unfolding before him, watching as Simba raised a single paw, claws fully unsheathed, before he seemingly thought better of it. Stepping off of Zira, Simba growled: "Get out. We're finished here."

Cackling as she rose to her feet, Zira replied: "As I said to you a fortnight ago, Simba: We have barely _begun."_ With that, she snatched Kovu up in her jaws and started walking away with her fellow lionesses, leaving Simba, Kiara, and Code Red alone in the clearing.

* * *

Code Red lowered his Path Blasters, exhaling as he retracted them. "Pretty sure that if I could, I'd have shit myself right then and there."

No response came. No surprise there.

Looking down, Code Red saw that Simba had his full attention on Kiara, who was looking away guiltily. Code Red frowned as he folded his arms, silently observing.

Of the two, Kiara was the first to speak: "Daddy, I know you're mad, but-"

"Mad?" Simba interrupted. "Try _furious._ Of all the places you choose to go today; and it _had_ to be one of the places I made _very_ clear was to be avoided no matter what!" Looking up at Code Red, Simba said: "And _you._ You didn't even _try_ to stop her."

"Actually, he did." Kiara said. "I guess I should have listened."

Simba's furious glare became more of a scowl as he looked up at Code Red.

"At the end of the day; I'm not her father, Simba." Code Red said calmly. "What I am though, is her friend. And besides, you can't exactly have a go at her for doing something you did as a cub."

"I was younger; then." Simba said. "And what happened to me is exactly why I told her not to come here!"

"What, so this is a 'do as I say, not as I do' situation?" Code Red asked. Shaking his head, Code Red added: "Never would have thought that someone who's supposed to be setting an example for his daughter could be such a hypocrite."

A loud roar escaped Simba as he turned fully towards Code Red. "Choose what you say next wisely, Code Red. My mercy has limits."

"So does mine." Code Red said. "But at least I'm allowing a child to enjoy being a child; instead of wrapping them up in cotton wool just because their daddy couldn't protect someone he cared about."

Kiara gasped at that. What Code Red said next would either inflame her father's temper to the point where he would not back down, or placate him somewhat.

Simba's face became deadly serious. "How did you know?" He demanded, his voice steely calm, the way it was when he was very, very angry.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Code Red replied. "When Zira made that remark concerning how she could have attacked and killed Kiara whilst we were arguing, she insinuated that she had done it before. That's why you hate her, right?"

Simba, his face stony with barely held back anger, simply replied: "We're not having this conversation." With that, he seized Kiara up in his jaws and walked away.

"Who'd she kill Simba?" Code Red demanded. "Who'd she kill?"

Simba ignored him, simply continued walking away with Kiara.

Code Red clenched his fists as he looked around. "Fuck…" Code Red growled. Looking at the ruins of his ship, Code Red flipped it off, muttering: "Thanks for nothing, you bucket of bolts." With that, he decided to walk back to his hiding place. Every time he encountered Kiara and her family, he often parted from them with more questions than answers. Answers he was determined to find out, one way or another.

* * *

 _ **With Simba and Kiara…**_

"You can let me down, now, Daddy." Kiara said,

Simba stopped, and reluctantly did so, letting Kiara stand on her own two feet.

Father and daughter stood side by side for a time before Kiara sighed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to get to know Code Red better."

Simba remained silent, seemingly ignoring Kiara.

A long silence persisted before Simba finally spoke.

"It's not what you did that makes me angry, Kiara." Simba said. "It's what Zira said. And how Code Red tried to use it to make a point against how much I'm trying to protect you."

"You see his point though, don't you?" Kiara asked.

Simba seized up before letting it all out with a grunt. "Kiara, Code Red is _dangerous._ His enemies are dangerous. I'm not about to let my daughter get involved in that conflict."

"We already _are_ involved, Daddy." Kiara retorted. "We became involved the moment me, Tiifu and Zuri encountered that first Decepticon."

Simba scowled. Kiara raised a good point. However… "In that case, then there's nothing wrong with remaining neutral." Simba replied coldly.

"For you, maybe." Kiara replied. "But Code Red's my friend. So I'm on his side. Maybe you should be, too." With that, Kiara turned her back on Simba and headed off towards Pride Rock.

Simba made to call after her, but stopped himself and just kept walking. Any further attempts to convince Kiara of his fears would only sharpen her anger. Hopefully though; she'd come around. He was sure of it.

* * *

 **I think we all know who Zira was referring to, aren't we?**

 **That aside, now for my review addressing segment:**

 **Adam Carver: I won't spoil anything regarding an Optimus Prime appearance. However, you have to remember, the majority of hyenas in the Lion King save for characters like Shenzi and Janja, are pretty stupid. As for Shenzi, she was more focused on Kiara, despite there being sixteen feet of pure badass stood between the two.**

 **Daniel's the man 98: Glad you agreed that the battle against Shadowstreak was good. I will say this: Shadowstreak won't be the main villain. He'll be a sort of supporting character.**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Can you blame Kiara for running off? She's just met this interesting new individual whom she's never seen before, that just so happens to be friendly. Wouldn't you be curious about Code Red if you were Kiara? And I always intended for Kovu to make an appearance. He's too major a character to _not_ include. **

**As for Kion, my head-canon makes it so that Kiara and Kion were born a year apart. And to put this into perspective, Kiara is six months old by this point. And since I wager lions reproduce during the summer, when food would be plentiful, and this story takes place in January, Kion's got a solid seven months before he even comes into existence.**

 **And I'm glad to find another fan of TWD! I'll admit, I haven't been keeping up due to a lack of access to streaming sites that show TWD, but I will say this: One of my favourite TWD scenes is definitely when Glenn is driving that Dodge Challenger whooping his head off during the first season. Really humanises him.**

 **Mike Noland: I will spoil nothing regarding a battle. As for Rafiki, well; I'll say this: Code Red's not the type of 'bot to switch up his ways because it upsets one particular person. Even if said person is a possibly crazy mandrill with a big stick.**

 **Reviews aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you tomorrow with chapter seven.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Ice

**Chapter 7: Breaking the Ice**

 _ **Two Weeks Later, The Pride Lands, 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 2014, 8:50 am…**_

Dragging his arm blade out of the chest of the Vehicon in front of him, Code Red let the body topple to the ground. Wiping his blade clean on the wall of the cave, Code Red retracted it, eyeing his catch.

It was a large deposit of Energon, large enough to sustain Code Red for a sufficient amount of time.

To say Code Red was proud with his recent string of successes was quite the understatement. Over the past week, his luck with finding Energon had significantly improved. Maybe that was down to his finally getting accustomed to the lay of the land around him, and being able to discern which caves had Energon, and which ones didn't.

That was mainly due to one simple factor: The Decepticons.

It came as no surprise to Code Red that the Decepticons had started mining for Energon. He had come across more than a few mining crews over the past two weeks, and had cleared them out before they began to pose a threat to the local wildlife; and Kiara.

Code Red frowned as he thought once more of the rambunctious young cub. He had not seen her for the past two weeks, and for that reason, he was starting to grow concerned. He imagined Simba was punishing her for going into the Elephant Graveyard despite his prohibitions, which Code Red supposed was the right thing to do.

It frustrated Code Red to no end, though: It had become clear to Code Red that Simba was protective of Kiara. But to Code Red, _and_ Kiara it seemed, Simba was being _too_ protective of his daughter. And therefore, not giving Kiara much of a chance to enjoy her youth while it lasted. It frankly reminded Code Red of the stiff caste system back on Cybertron before the war; it rarely gave citizens a chance to mingle about and enjoy their functions.

Even more disturbing to Code Red was that despite a fortnight having passed since he crashed, Team Prime _still_ had yet to find him. And if he was being honest, he was starting to lose hope of rescue.

 _Well, in any case, I could be anywhere, right now,_ Code Red thought. _They might not have any idea of where I am._

But thankfully, with his new deposit of Energon, Code Red could potentially hold out for a lot longer. Making his way out of the cave, Code Red decided he would take a walk to relax. Primus knew he needed it.

* * *

 _ **Outside the cave…**_

Rolling his shoulders in satisfaction as the warm sun washed over him, Code Red didn't expect to hear a voice almost right next to him:

"You've been busy."

Whirling on the voice, Code Red immediately smiled as he saw Kiara standing a few feet away from him. "Where have you been, then?" He asked.

Kiara frowned. "Grounded. Daddy wasn't happy that I disobeyed him."

"Yet he's letting you out all on your own again?" Code Red said. "Sounds to me like he's setting things up for another rebellious act on your part."

Kiara scowled. "That's as maybe. But… Daddy just had to bring out the babysitters again."

"Babysitters?" Code Red asked. "What babysitters?"

"She means us!" A voice called out as a meerkat came out of the tall grass surrounding Kiara and Code Red, followed suit by a large warthog.

"A lion cub, a meerkat and a warthog." Code Red observed. "Sounds like the first line of a _really_ lame joke." Gesturing to the meerkat and warthog, Code Red asked: "Who are you two? I don't think we've met."

"The name's Timon. My friend is Pumbaa." The meerkat replied.

"And if we're not mistaken, you're that Code Red fella that Simba warned us about." Pumbaa added.

"Oh, so Simba's warning people about me, now?" Code Red asked incredulously. "Better speak to me more respectfully, then. These are troubled times, and from what I hear, people close to Simba don't really have a high survival rate."

A tense silence persisted between Code Red and Kiara's babysitters, until Code Red smirked and said: "You're taking this too seriously. If I'd wanted to hurt Kiara, I'd already have done it. There's no need for worry."

"He's got a point." Pumbaa said.

"Pumbaa, have you gone crazy?" Timon protested. "Every time Kiara and this guy are together, something bad happens!"

"Only to people who try fucking with Kiara." Code Red replied. Kneeling down so that he wasn't so intimidating. "Look, I get why you're both reluctant to trust me. Simba's the only source you have, and he'd have you believe I was the worst thing to happen to the Pride Lands since Zira showed up." Shaking his head, Code Red replied: "But that's not true, and whether he wants me to or not, I'm going to prove it."

"How?" Kiara asked, curious.

Code Red looked at Kiara and shrugged. "However I can." He replied. Looking around, Code Red said: "Now I don't know about all of you, but I feel like simply hanging out. What do you say?"

"That's a great idea!" Kiara said: "And I know just where to go."

* * *

 _ **The Watering Hole, 10:00 am…**_

"So this is the watering hole…" Code Red said as he observed the area. "I see a lot of water, but not much of a hole."

Kiara giggled. "That's because the hole is under- _water,_ silly."

"Ah. Right." Code Red said. "Well, we're here. So what do we do now?"

"We relax." Kiara said pointedly as she leapt up onto a small rock.

"Well, you guys do that, while me and Pumbaa wrangle up some grubs." Timon said cheerfully as he and Pumbaa went off.

"Ugh." Kiara groaned, evidently disgusted by Timon and Pumbaa's habits.

"Grubs?" Code Red asked.

"Bugs." Kiara answered. "Timon and Pumbaa's favourite thing to do is laze around and eat bugs most of the time. That and arguing over whether slimy or crunchy ones are the tastiest."

"And they're who your dad picks as babysitters." Code Red nodded sarcastically. "Well, yeah." Kiara said. "And he wonders why they keep losing me when I go off on my own."

"Sounds like your dad not only needs to lessen up on his protecting you, but he also might need to consider firing some of his current staff." Code Red remarked.

Kiara chuckled. "Got that right." Looking up at Code Red, she added: "Good thing I've got the perfect choice for a replacement right here."

Code Red smirked. "Yeah, I doubt he'd go for that unless he pulls his head out of his ass and stops thinking I mean you any form of harm."

Kiara nodded. "But knowing him, Daddy's going to take a lot of convincing." She replied with a scowl.

Code Red folded his arms. "Well, good thing I prefer to earn things rather than get them handed to me." He said. "I mean, what else can I do? It's not like-"

The sounds of shouting drew their attention, and Code Red immediately stood and looked over in the direction of the commotion:

It appeared to be a fierce argument between a troop of rhinoceros and a group of Sable Antelopes that looked to be edging closer and closer to a fight.

"Ah, now there's a street fight in the making." Code Red remarked. "Good thing breaking those things up is a specialty of mine."

"So what are you waiting for?" Kiara said encouragingly.

"Wait! It appears a certain overprotective halfwit is here to save the day." Code Red observed.

Kiara let a chuckle out at Code Red's name for her father. "Well, aren't you going to help him?"

Code Red turned to Kiara and winked. "Now what sort of friend would refuse that?" He asked as he stood up. "Also, find some place to hide behind your old man. I have another idea."

* * *

 _ **With Simba…**_

Simba was growing tired of this.

For nearly four hours straight, one of his largest problems had been this ongoing dispute between the rhinoceros and the antelope, the former of which had been hogging the watering hole that they were currently stood at, with little regard for the needs of everyone else.

"Listen…" Simba said wearily. "Your time with the watering hole is up. Let the antelope have their turn to cool off."

"Quite right!" The Antelope's leader Bupu added. "You heard the king. There's not enough water for all of us, and my antelope are yet to have our turn to cool off."

"Don't care." The rhinoceros' leader, a large, thickset rhinoceros named Mkaidi replied crossly. "Five days straight you've been harassing us, telling us that we need to get out so that others can get in. Well tough luck! Me and the others are hot, and we ain't leaving until we're all cooled off."

"You've had all morning to cool off!" Simba protested, wondering just why his request seemed so unreasonable to Mkaidi. It seemed like yesterday that he was experiencing similar problems with Bupu.

In response, Mkaidi just grunted. "Ain't our fault we need a lot of time to cool off. Stop being so rude and let us be. I mean, what do you think you are? A king?"

It took all of Simba's willpower to yell that he _was_ the king, and that they ought to listen to him. But Simba merely sighed with exhaustion.

"It's alright, my king." Bupu replied gently. "Me and my herd will find another source of water to cool off in. Let these halfwits be selfish."

"What'd you just call us?!" Mkaidi demanded, having heard every word Bupu had said.

"You heard!" Bupu replied, equally as angry. "You're all little more than stubbon, selfish halfwits with no respect for anyone else!"

"You take that back!" Mkaidi demanded.

"I will do no such thing!" Bupu retorted. "What are you going to do, start a fight in the presence of the king?"

"I just might!" Mkaidi replied.

"Well go on then!" Bupu demanded.

Simba groaned and shook his head. He wished Nala were here to help right now. She'd helped back when the antelope were the problem. Maybe he should have heeded his mother's advice and brought her with him. He made to raise his voice, but before he could, a loud; sharp whistle silenced everyone. Looking around, Simba groaned again. _Great,_ Simba thought.

Stood a few feet away with his arms folded, was Code Red.

* * *

Code Red waited until he had everyone's full attention before he said: "Seriously? Here I am; trying to relax after a hard day's work of ensuring I still function after tomorrow, and you guys go and fuck things up by arguing like a bunch of kids." Walking forward, Code Red shook his head. "It's pathetic, really."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Mkaidi inquired.

"You and the antelope." Code Red replied. "I mean, seriously, you're making yourselves look bad." Looking ahead of them, Code Red sighed. "And look, now you've got the hippos laughing their asses off at you."

Everyone turned to see the hippos, who just so happened to be nearby, were indeed laughing at them, turning their backs on the assembled throng so that they could wiggle their asses at them.

Grimacing, Code Red added: "Now when I was thinking about the moon earlier, that was _not_ the moon that came to mind."

The remark soon caused outbreaks of laughter amongst the antelope and the rhinoceros, with even Simba cracking a smile.

Turning to Mkaidi and his rhinoceros, saying: "Now, let me get this straight; you've been here _all_ morning just _cooling_ off?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Mkaidi demanded aggressively.

"Nope." Code Red said. "Actually, I feel for you. Really do. Must be pretty _fucking_ exhausting being out all the time doing whatever the shit that rhinos do is. Not to mention this heat, I mean; _shit._ I can take so much more than this, and even then; it's _fucking_ difficult for my coolant systems to keep up."

"Oh, you actually care? About time." Mkaidi said. "Sorry if I was rude to you, uh… What's your name?"

"Code Red." The Autobot replied. "So you're the great leader of the rhinos, huh? Guess I'm being showered with honours today."

Mkaidi shrugged, looking away. "Well, glad you think so much of me." The head rhinoceros said.

Code Red smirked. Now he had the rhino where he needed him mentally. "Now, Mkaidi, pleasantries aside; I need a favour."

"Yeah?" Mkaidi asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of favour we talking 'bout?"

"Well, as we were saying, it is hotter than Unicron's furnace right now, and most animals in the vicinity are _fucking_ exhausted from said heat, as you're no doubt aware."

"Yeah…" Mkaidi admitted, looking up at the sky. "Is pretty hot today."

Code Red folded his arms. He needed to make this count. "I was kinda thinking… if it's not too big a deal for you; if you and your group could let some of your fellow animals use the watering hole? Doesn't have to be for long; say a day or two? Then you can cool off yourselves, again."

Mkaidi appeared to consider it, before nodding gently. "That sounds fair. Come on, everyone! Let's give the others some time to cool off.

"All I'm asking, big guy." Code Red said.

Mkaida nodded before turning and trudging on out of the water, followed suit by the rest of his herd.

* * *

Code Red watched all of this occur before a voice from behind him drew his attention:

"What are you doing here?"

Code Red scowled and turned to see Simba standing there, staring him down.

The two had a brief staring contest before Code Red replied:

"Like I said; taking a break."

"Break from what?" Simba demanded. "Putting my daughter in danger?" Looking around, Simba asked: "Speaking of which, where _is_ Kiara? Every time I've encountered you, she's not been too far behind."

Code Red smirked. "Well, since you asked _nicely…_ _ **NOW!"**_

Simba barely had time to react before something small but heavy leapt onto him, taking him completely by surprise and knocking him flat. "Oof!" Simba exclaimed. Looking up, he saw Kiara smiling mischievously as she sat atop his chest.

"Hi, Daddy." Kiara beamed, before looking up at Code Red. "Thanks for the assist, Red."

"Anytime, Ki-Ki." Code Red replied.

Kiara blinked. "Ki-Ki?!" She demanded.

"Hey, you call me 'Red' for short." Code Red replied. "Just figured I'd do the same."

"Pet names aside, can I be let up, now?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Kiara said, leaping off of her father so that he could get up.

"In answer to your accusation that all I do with Kiara is put her in danger, that little exercise was designed to show you that I am perfectly capable of doing things that don't involve putting her in danger; like helping her hone her hunting skills." Code Red pointed out.

Simba raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Well, I certainly can't fault you for that." He replied, looking down at Kiara. "That was a nice pounce, Kiara. Good job."

Kiara smiled at the compliment, smiling appreciatively at Code Red.

Simba looked towards where the rhinoceros had gone, and gestured in their direction. "Also, thank you for helping with that. Sometimes, even kings need assistance."

Code Red was about to make a remark concerning Simba's overprotectiveness, but decided against it. Simba was in a good mood. Best not to upset him.

Simba looked around before adding: "Either way; seeing as I'm finished for now, let's all head back to Pride Rock."

"Including me?" Code Red said. "Because I thought you never wanted me anywhere near Pride Rock after our last encounter, there."

"Well, that was then." Simba said. "This is now. Are you coming?"

Code Red looked at Kiara, who gestured for him to say yes, and nodded. Simba, despite his shortcomings, would make for a valuable ally should Code Red be stranded in the Pride Lands for a long period of time. Nodding, Code Red said: "It would be my pleasure, your majesty." With that, Code Red followed Simba and Kiara, utterly unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

 _ **On the other side of the Watering Hole…**_

Watching Code Red leave with the two lions, Shadowstreak materialised, smiling unpleasantly. It would appear that Code Red had started to befriend the father of the lion cub he had already befriended, the same one that Shadowstreak had encountered during his skirmish with Code Red in the Elephant Graveyard. It meant that Code Red now had a weakness Shadowstreak could exploit. Or rather, his _commander_ could exploit.

Contacting said commander, Shadowstreak said: "Commander, this is Shadowstreak. I have something to report."

"Then report it and get back to observing." The commander said crossly.

"It would appear that our Autobot target is building bridges between himself and the local animals in order to give himself allies which he can fall back on." Shadowstreak replied. "When all he is doing really is giving us weaknesses that we can exploit."

"And exploit them we will." Said Shadowstreak's commander. "Where do you think Code Red is going now?"

"The large rock formation that dominates the landscape." Shadowstreak replied. "It would appear that it is where some of Code Red's friends call their home."

The commander was silent before saying: "Excellent work, Shadowstreak. I shall meet you there with a task force of Vehicons. It is time I was introduced to our Autobot friend."

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like Code Red is going to have a few problems to deal with next chapter.**

 **That aside, let's speak to some reviewers:**

 **Jason Chandler: I do agree with you, Code Red should not have brought up Kopa, but if we're being honest, while Code Red is sympathetic, he's also relatively new to the Pride Lands. And furthermore, to the best of Code Red's knowledge, the individual that Zira killed wasn't Simba's son. All he knows is that it was someone Simba cared about. So he's unaware of just how personal this is for Simba.**

 **Adam Carver: You're telling me. Either way, I've not seen too much of Jasiri and her family, but from what I gather, they're brighter than most hyenas.**

 **Mike Noland: 'Monkey Gandalf'? I'll consider that for any sequels I may or may not have in the works. Because then, at least Code Red will have seen Lord of The Rings.**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Did Simba and Code Red really have much of a relationship to begin with? I mean, all Simba's seen whenever Code Red and Kiara are together is Kiara being in danger. First with the Insecticon, and most recently with Zira and the Outsiders.**

 **Also, that episode of TWD is one of my all time favourites, right up there with the fall of the prison, and the season finale of Season 2. I'll give your crossover a look. Just PM me the link and I'll give it a read. You never know, you might see me leaving a review on your fanfic.**

 **With all that done, I shall see you all next week with chapter eight.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: An Autobot on Pride Rock

**Chapter 8: An Autobot on Pride Rock**

 _ **Pride Rock, 12:00 pm…**_

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise." Nala said as she spotted Code Red accompanying Simba and Kiara. "What convinced you to relax your restriction on Code Red's presence on Pride Rock?"

"A chance convergence at the watering hole." Simba replied. "Code Red helped me and Bupu get the rhinoceros' to move."

"Did you have to force them?" Nala asked.

"Nope. Just asked them nicely." Code Red replied. "Your other half over here was trying the 'I'm the King' card." Shaking his head, Code Red replied: "It wasn't working."

Nala smiled. "Sounds to me like you needed me down there after all." She said teasingly to Simba.

Simba groaned. "Okay, maybe I needed a _little_ help. But I managed, okay?"

"The fact that Code Red was the one that got them to leave says otherwise." Nala said. "I'd say you needed _quite a_ bit of help."

Simab rolled his eyes.

"Simba, that is what you call: 'A Very Good Reason Never To Lie To A Girl'." Pausing, Code Red added: "Especially if said girl is the one you stick your-"

"Code Red, not in front of Kiara!" Nala said, gesturing to a now confused Kiara.

"What now?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing, honey." Nala said.

"On the contrary;" said another voice as Sarabi came into view. "You certainly had no issue doing said thing while she was soundly asleep. Only thing was that you kept me awake."

Catching on to what Sarabi was saying, Code Red broke up laughing, whilst Nala and Simba looked mortified.

Kiara looked at both of her parents, utterly clueless as to what was going on. "Dad, Mom, what are they laughing about?"

Neither Nala nor Simba responded, too embarrassed to say anything.

Thankfully, they were saved by two voices calling out for Kiara:

"Kiara!"

* * *

Kiara's attention was diverted as two other lion cubs rushed over. Her expression brightening, Kiara leapt down and jogged over to them. "Tiifu! Zuri!" She exclaimed.

At this, Nala breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that her mortifying experience was over, noticing Code Red looked slightly disappointed as he watched Kiara greet Tiifu and Zuri, who now diverted their attention to Code Red.

Code Red now recognised them, saying: "Wait a second. "Weren't you the other two cubs that were with Kiara a couple of weeks ago? When the Insecticon attacked?"

"That was us!" Tiifu replied.

"Apparently, you've gotten the princess into a lot of trouble." Zuri said.

Code Red shrugged. "I might have done. Part of it is down to a case of wrong place, wrong time, but the other part is that her old man doesn't know a friendly face even if it hit him so hard he went flying into orbit." Pausing, Code Red added: "That'd actually be fun to watch, mind you. Where's something I can send Simba into orbit with?"

"Sending me where, Code Red?" Simba inquired.

Code Red feigned innocence. "Oh, don't mind me, just figured you'd enjoy a little skydiving, that's all."

Simba raised an eyebrow, noticing Code Red's posture and facial expression, which indicated Code Red was lying. But, simply to humour Code Red, he said: "Well, I'm flattered you think so, but I'm not made for skydiving. That sort of thing I leave to Zazu."

"Zazu?" Code Red asked. "Who the fuck is Zazu?"

"My Major Domo." Simba replied. "He brings me news of the goings on within the Pride Lands, which includes disputes and the like that I need to deal with."

"So, sort of like a taskmaster, if you will." Code Red said.

Simba nodded. "That's actually not a bad way of looking at it." He replied.

Code Red shrugged. "Different perspectives _are_ my forte." He remarked.

Simba nodded. "I've noticed." He remarked, gesturing towards Kiara, clearly a thinly veiled reference to his and Code Red's differing views regarding Kiara.

Code Red caught on, but decided not to reply, sensing Simba was looking for an excuse to send him away from Pride Rock.

Kiara noticed as well, and shot her father a disapproving look.

Before anything else could transpire, a familiar voice called out to Simba:

"Hello again, Sire!"

* * *

Simba looked up to see Zazu on the approach. "Hello, Zazu." He called out.

Zazu circled around before coming to a stop, perching on Code Red's shoulder, attracting the Autobot's attention: "You must be Code Red." Zazu observed.

Raising an eyebrow, Code Red said: "There are some perfectly good boulders for you to perch in over there. So why perch on my shoulder?"

"Because you were the closest place to land that I had at hand." Zazu replied. "Flying around as much as I do takes a lot out of someone like me." Gesturing down at Kiara and her friends, Zazu added: "And besides, if I land anywhere else, like those rocks, Kiara could easily climb them and pounce on me!"

"Is there a problem with that? Dost thou take issue with thine princess's wish to practice her hunting skills upon thee?" Code Red asked.

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Red, why the weird language?"

Looking down at Kiara, Code Red shushed her, whispered: "I'm trying to be old fashioned. Shut up."

"Well, it's problematic whenever I'm trying to speak with her father!" Zazu answered finally.

"It's fun, though!" Kiara said. "And Daddy told me he used to do it all the time."

"That's true." Simba said.

"There!" Code Red said, looking at Zazu. "Why deny the princess the privilege of having fun?"

Realising that Code Red was verbally backing him into a corner, Zazu stammered for a number of moments before spluttering: "Because it's fun for me!"

"That's not really fair, Zazu." Kiara said.

"Too bad!" Zazu snapped. "Because that is why I'm up here on Code Red's shoulder and not on that tree!"

"And that, dear Zazu, is why I let you." Code Red, adding: "Just this once." With that, in a short, deft movement, Code Red reached up and gently flicked Zazu off of his shoulder, smirking at the hornbill's cry of panic.

Getting up, Zazu began to lecture Code Red, before suddenly being pounced on by Kiara, eliciting yet another cry of panic from Zazu.

This prompted an outbreak of laughter from Code Red, Nala, Sarabi and Simba.

Once Kiara had finished up her 'assault' on Zazu, she looked up at Code Red and nodded thanks. "Why thank you, my good man." She said wittily.

"You are most welcome, ma'am." Code Red replied, adopting an upper class British accent. "I say, that is truly a remarkable specimen of hornbill you've caught right there."

"I agree." Kiara replied. "Yet this is not just any other specimen of hornbill. This is a Molestus Hornbillius Stultus… Better known: As Zazu."

Code Red and Kiara stared at one another before they both burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes, it's all rather amusing, now can you please let me up?" Zazu demanded.

"I'd consider it." Code Red said. "On one condition, though."

Zazu groaned in exasperation as he said: "Yes, fine. What?"

"You admit that you are one: A bird-brained butler, two: a stuck-up asshole, and three: The biggest spoilsport this side of the Pride Lands." Code Red replied.

"I will do no such thing!" Zazu retorted.

"Pity. Guess you're stuck with being pinned by Kiara for the rest of the day, then." Code Red remarked.

" _Oh,_ alright!" Zazu shouted: "I admit that I am a bird-brained butler, a stuck up… bottom, and the biggest spoilsport in the Pride Lands! Now _let me up!"_

Code Red left a pause just long enough to plant the fear in Zazu's mind that he wasn't going to do so, but soon said: "Good enough for me. Let him up, Kiara."

Kiara nodded and stepped off of Zazu, who brushed himself off whilst glaring indignantly at Kiara and Code Red.

"However, I didn't say the same about Tiifu and Zuri." Code Red said.

Zazu's eyes widened just as the aforementioned cubs pounced on him themselves, eliciting another outbreak of laughter from Code Red and the royal family.

Once Tiifu and Zuri were satisfied with their handiwork, they let Zazu up, who quickly glared up at Code Red angrily.

"Something tells me we are going to find it _very_ difficult to get along, Code Red." Zazu said.

"That's purely a matter of perspective, Zazu." Code Red retorted. "Personally, I believe that if you stop being all three of the things you admitted to being just now, I have full faith you and I will be great friends." Shrugging, Code Red added: "Or you could continue being boring; not that that'd surprise me. You strike as that sort of asshole."

Everyone nearby broke up laughing as Zazu merely flew off.

His optics meeting Simba's, Code Red smirked. That had broken the ice.

* * *

 _ **After some time…**_

"Code Red?"

Code Red looked over at Nala, who was staring at him intently. "What's up?" He asked.

Nala gestured for Code Red to follow her, saying: "Let's take a walk."

Code Red raised an eyebrow, before catching Kiara's eye, who said:

"Go on. She won't bite." Kiara said.

Code Red nodded and rose to his feet, following Nala as she started up the trek up to the peak of Pride Rock. He noticed Simba watching them with a raised eyebrow, but decided to ignore it. He imagined Simba would turn a blind eye as well, seeing as it was Nala that had invited him up there.

Upon reaching the top, Code Red looked around, placing his hands on his hips. "Short walk." He remarked.

Nala chuckled. "Yes, I know." Her expression turned serious as she looked away from Code Red and looked at the horizon.

Sensing the change in tone, Code Red walked over to where Nala was, folding his arms. "Something you wanted to talk about?" Code Red asked.

Nala nodded. "I imagine you've been wondering why Simba is so protective of Kiara." She said.

Code Red frowned. "All I know is that Simba's scared that something's going to happen to Kiara. Something he couldn't prevent before. And Zira had something to do with it."

Nala sighed. "You're right." He said. Turning to meet Code Red's gaze, Nala said: "You see, Kiara wasn't mine and Simba's _first_ child."

Code Red immediately sensed where this conversation was going, but held his vocal processors.

"Before Kiara was born, we had a son." Nala continued. "His name…" Nala paused and took a deep breath. "His name was Kopa."

"Kopa…" Code Red said. "That's Swahili for 'heart', isn't it?"

Nala nodded. "That's why we called him that. He was our heart." Nala chuckled. "He followed his father _everywhere,_ unless it was dangerous." Nala closed her eyes. "When he wasn't with his father, he was with me, or his friends." Wincing as a familiar pain entered her heart, she said: "When he found out I was pregnant with Kiara, he was _so_ happy. I still remember he was all over the place. He was so excited to be a big brother." Her voice shook as she added: "But Zira had other ideas."

Code Red sighed. He could sense Nala was on the verge of tears. "You don't need to say any more, Nala."

"No, no; it's okay." Nala said, although her voice betrayed her. "It was a month or two before Kiara was born. Kopa went out with his father, as usual." Choking back a sob, Nala added: "Only Simba came back. He was covered in wounds… Wounds only a lion could have inflicted." Nearly flat out bursting into tears, Nala added: "When I asked him where Kopa was, all Simba said was that they were separated during an ambush."

Code Red scowled. "Did you manage to find Kopa?"

Nala nodded. "But we were too late. Zira had already found him… And had her fun." Closing her eyes, Nala said: "He was still alive. Just. I got to tell him I loved him one last time as he died." Finally, Nala let the tears flow.

Code Red looked away, astonished at what he'd heard. Zira had found the murder of a cub 'fun'? If that was true, than Zira was even more of a sadist then Code Red had thought. A rare form of anger surged through him, and he clenched his fists, grunting. Looking at Nala, seeing her cry at the loss of her son, Code Red called her by name. "Nala… I'd say I was sorry for your son, but you're probably sick of condolences by this point." Seeing her look up at him, Code Red added: "I swore an oath when I became an Autobot that I would never harm a being lesser than me. But know this: If I _ever_ catch Zira on her own… That bitch is going to die."

Nala looked deep into Code Red's optics and believed him immediately.

"But other than that, let me tell you this:" Code Red said. "For as long as I function, I will protect and defend Kiara. You'll never have to bury her or any future children you and Simba may have. I swear on the Matrix of Leadership itself."

Nala took a small breath and smiled. "Kiara would be happy to have you, Code Red." She said. "Simba won't like it at first, but he'll come around."

Code Red nodded. "I've no problem earning his trust, Nala." Code Red replied. "I'll get it, even if I die trying."

"Well, I'm pretty certain Kiara would rather it didn't come to that." Nala said with a smirk.

"Good thing I'm sure that Simba will trust me long before I die." Code Red said. "I just need to do something that will get him to realise that I can be trusted."

Nala nodded. She made to say more, but before she could, a massive shadow passed over her and Code Red.

Looking up, Code Red scowled as he recognised the markings of a Decepticon vessel. "Decepticons." Code Red growled.

Nala looked to Code Red, saying: "You'd better get down there."

Code Red nodded. "You can count on me, Nala." With that, he leapt down from the peak, landing hard on the floor.

It wasn't long before Vehicons followed, surrounding him.

* * *

Code Red rose to his full height, looking around him at the Vehicons surrounding him. "Alright, everyone." He said. "All I'll say is that you ought to bridge out of here and fly out of here before you all get hurt."

No Vehicons seemed moved by his warning.

Sighing, Code Red said: "Alright, fine. Let's go, bitches." At this, he immediately manifested his Path Blasters.

The moment he did, the Vehicons charged.

Sensing one about to shoot him in the back, Code Red pre-empted it by shooting them through the head, switching to a second and shooting them through the chest.

A third got close enough to grab him, but Code Red countered by shooting it in the head via its chin, quickly shooting two more coming at him from his left flank. Seeing a Vehicon out of the corner of his eye about to attack, Code Red ducked, blasting them through the back, following that up with a series of shots that took out several more Vehicons, catching one straight in the spark chamber, causing a small explosion that took out another few Vehicons, with one unfortunate being sent flying directly towards Code Red.

Casually side-stepping the falling Vehicon, Code Red watched as they smashed into a cluster of Vehicons behind him, looking to inside the den, where he could see Kiara watching in awe. He winked before leaping backwards, landing a picture perfect back-flip that resulted in him landing on the stairwell leading up to the peak of Pride Rock. Knowing that Nala was up there, Code Red decided not to retreat, instead, he once again charged the Vehicons, shooting the one closest through the chest.

The closest to him after that attempted to leap at him, but Code Red lowered himself into a slide, shooting upwards as the Vehicon passed over him, catching the Decepticon's version of cannon-fodder through the head. Reaching his feet, Code Red manifested his left hand arm blade and beheaded the first Vehicon he saw, blasting the second Vehicon he saw after that.

However, the next one he saw managed to tackle him to the floor, with another one grabbing him from behind and hurling him into the wall of Pride Rock, damaging his face and sending him staggering backwards and onto the floor. Deciding he didn't want to be shot to pieces in front of Kiara, Code Red emitted a pulse of energy that sent a shockwave out towards the Decepticons, throwing them all back. The pulse also enabled Code Red to leap into the air, manifesting both of his Path Blasters and firing on his would be assailants, taking out a good portion of them.

Landing on his feet, Code Red sighed. "Right, _now_ I'm pissed!"

Only for an Insecticon to charge right into him, pinning him against the wall. Straining to get his gun in position, Code Red decided a more physical measure would be necessary. Head-butting the Insecticon in the face, Code Red charged up his Path Blaster and fired a powerful blast that burst through the Insecticon is if the Insecticon was made of sand.

Lowering his Path Blaster as the Insecticon fell to the floor, Code Red fell to one knee.

"Red!"

Code Red turned to see Kiara rush up to him, her face filled with concern. "No worries, Kiara." Code Red said to the young cub as he rose to his feet. "I'll be alright."

"Not for much longer, I'm afraid."

* * *

Code Red looked up and immediately scowled.

Standing a few feet away from him and Kiara was a large Decepticon that appeared to transform into some form of military vehicle. Unlike Shadowstreak, whose appearance was sharp and deadly, this Decepticon was broad and strong featured, much larger than Shadowstreak at around twenty-five feet tall.

"Kiara." Code Red said. "Get behind me."

Kiara didn't take long to oblige, rushing over and hiding behind Code Red as Code Red continued to stare his adversary down.

"Let me guess." Code Red said. "You're Shadowstreak's boss…"

"They call me Crossfire." The Decepticon said. "However, let us not stand on ceremony here… Autobot."

Code Red noticed Nala had come down from Pride Rock's peak, and looked to Kiara. "Go to your mother. Now."

Kiara nodded and rushed over to Nala, as Code Red began to approach Crossfire.

Crossfire reciprocated, seemingly in no hurry to attack Code Red.

Taking this as an opening to attack, Code Red opened with a hard jab, one that doubled Crossfire over slightly, connecting with a forearm to the chest and finishing the trifecta with an uppercut that sent Crossfire onto the back foot, adding a backhanded strike for good measure before rearing back for a right hook.

Crossfire caught it, saying: "Combat has cost you your strength. Victory has defeated you." He followed this up with a vicious right hook of his own, lashing out with a forward kick that sent Code Red staggering back, rearing back for a left hook.

Blocking the attack with both arms, Code Red struck out with a headbutt that caught Crossfire square in the face. Pressing the attack, Code Red landed a left hook, then a right one, attempting a high kick.

Crossfire deflected the blow, landing a hard backhand that sent Code Red staggering towards the edge of Pride Rock before kicking him off.

Dropping down just as Code Red was getting to his feet, Crossfire ducked a right hook attempt from Code Red, smashing him in the gut with a right-hand punch, adding a fierce left hook to the face, knocking Code Red to the side, following that with a brutal right uppercut that seemingly knocked Code Red senseless, finishing this renewed assault by tripping Code Red up. For good measure, Crossfire walked up to Code Red and landed a harsh penalty kick that knocked Code Red flat.

Brushing himself off, Crossfire shook his head. "Pity. I was hoping there would be more of a fight to be had with you." Looking towards Pride Rock, Crossfire added: "Perhaps your friends will give me the fight I so desire."

Optics widening as he realised what Crossfire was about to do, Code Red felt a surge of power and leapt to his feet, charging Crossfire and tackling him hard.

Both combatants hit the floor, with Code Red getting to his feet first. Waiting for Crossfire to reach a vertical base, Code Red wasted no time, landing a right, then a left hook, which was followed with a second right hand to the jaw, and then capped off with a fierce double hammerfist that smashed Crossfire across the chest, laying him low for a moment.

Picking Crossfire up, Code Red shoved him back up against the wall of Pride Rock, smashing him against it fiercely. Looking into Crossfire's optics, Code Red snarled: "You'll have to kill me before you get any closer to them!"

Smiling, Crossfire said: "Good." Reaching up and grabbing Code Red by the wrists, Crossfire slowly pried Code Red's hands off of him, and pushed Code Red back a number of paces. Once he was a fair distance away from the wall, Crossfire pulled Code Red's arms down and smashed him across the face with a vicious right hand.

Staggering back, Code Red attempted a left hook, but Crossfire countered, blocking the blow before retaliating with one of his own.

Continuing his assault, Crossfire landed a second right hook, dodging Code Red's right hook and landing a second left hook to Code Red's back.

Finding himself pinned against one of the boulders surrounding Pride Rock, Code Red lashed out with a right-hand punch, which glanced off of Crossfire's face.

Landing a right jab into Code Red's face, Crossfire connected with a left jab, adding a right hand to the gut for good measure. Grabbing Code Red by the throat, Crossfire landed another right punch to the face which sent Code Red staggering back into the boulder that he'd been pinned against, grabbing Code Red once again and smashing Code Red in the face with a nasty knee strike.

Finally, Crossfire lifted Code Red high above his head, and with a grunt of exertion, slammed him hard onto a small but sharp boulder, impaling the Autobot there and allowing himself a triumphant smile as he heard Code Red cry out in pain.

Hearing the anguished screams of Code Red's lion cub friend, Crossfire turned away. "Shadowstreak. My work is done here. Yours begins now." With that, Crossfire transformed into vehicle mode, a Canadian LAV UP, and drove away, leaving the scene as if nothing else had happened.

* * *

 _ **With Kiara…**_

 _Get up Red,_ Kiara silently begged. _Come on, get up!_

Code Red responded by beginning an attempt to free himself.

Kiara felt a slight sense of relief that Code Red was at least alive, but that relief turned to horror when she heard a voice slither into her ear:

"No-one to save you now, _Princess…"_

Kiara immediately attempted to bolt but something heavy pinned her against the ground and lifted her into the air. What felt like fingers wrapping around her body squeezed her gently, but hard enough that it hurt, eliciting a sharp yelp of pain from the lion cub.

" _ **KIARA!"**_

Kiara looked down to see her father rushing towards her, before stopping in his tracks as her captor materialised into existence, revealing none-other than Shadowstreak.

The Decepticon stealth specialist smiled unpleasantly as he addressed Simba: "We meet at last. Pity I can't stand around and chat."

Simba replied with a loud roar that would have scared any lesser being.

But Shadowstreak was not one such being. Scoffing, Shadowstreak manifested a plasma cannon and levelled it straight at Simba. "Pathetic."

Realising the danger, Kiara shouted: _**"DADDY, MOVE!"**_

Simba responded by leaping out of the way, but not fast enough to avoid the explosion. He failed to catch the brunt of it, yet it was enough to send him flying backwards.

" _ **DADDY!"**_ Kiara shrieked as Shadowstreak cackled sadistically.

"Like I said, Princess: No-one can save you now!" With this, Shadowstreak leaped off of Pride Rock, landing next to Code Red's prone body before transforming and speeding away.

Kiara saw Code Red once more attempt to rise, but fail regardless. Feeling tears threaten to fall, she simply curled up as tightly as she could and tried her best not to cry.

* * *

 _ **Not long later…**_

Nala sprinted down to where Code Red still lay impaled, and still trying to free himself.

It looked like he would, as well: He was steadily pulling himself up and off of the sharp boulder.

Nala made to say something, but resolved that any distraction would break Code Red's concentration, and land him back on square one. So she simply sat as patiently as she could as Code Red worked to free himself.

Finally, he did, and fell to the ground with a strangulated groan.

Rushing next to him, Nala looked over him. "Can you walk?" She asked.

Code Red responded by attempting to rise to his feet. He nearly did, but fell back onto his front, groaning in pain.

"Code Red, Kiara's in danger! Get up!" Nala begged.

Code Red made the attempt once again, but fell down after only reaching his hands and knees.

Her desperation growing, Nala said: "Code Red… _please."_

His resolve growing, Code Red clenched his fists, and letting out a loud grunt, finally forced himself to his feet.

Nala breathed a sigh of relief and was about to tell Code Red to get on after Crossfire and Shadowstreak when Code Red's legs buckled from beneath him and he began to fall.

He would have, as well, had a strong pair of arms grabbed him and held him in a vertical base.

"Easy there, Red." Said a familiar voice.

Code Red groaned and looked to see another Autobot at his side.

The Autobot was much taller than him, coloured mostly green with black spaced out amongst the green. It'd be acceptable for the Autobot to be mistaken for the incredible Hulk.

"B-Bulkhead?" Code Red groaned.

"Yeah, it's me." Bulkhead said.

"Can you help him?" Nala asked.

Bulkhead looked at Nala with sympathetic optics. "We'll do our best, ma'am." He said before saying: "Ratchet, I've found Code Red. Lock onto my co-ordinates and bridge us back to base!"

As if on cue, a large blue portal opened up behind Bulkhead and Code Red, into which Bulkhead helped Code Red. Once they entered, it vanished.

Nala sighed before walking back to Pride Rock, hoping things were okay.

* * *

 **You're probably all thinking: _Thank God!_ Another Autobot at last! **

**Other than that, this was one of my favourite chapters to write, between the witty repartee between Code Red and Zazu, to Code Red getting brutally beat down like the Hulk in Avengers: Infinity War.**

 **With that out the way, let me answer some reviews:**

 **Jason Chandler: See this chapter.**

 **Adam Carver: No, Code Red can never catch a break. Not without help, at least.**

 **Daniel's the man 98: I have a feeling Simba and Grimlock would be arguing for ages over who's king.**

 **Mike Noland: Shadowstreak is the least of Code Red's problems.**

 **Jestalnaker 94000: Yes, Simba does appear to be warming up to Code Red. But don't think for a second that it'll last that long.**

 **Other than that, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you tomorrow with the next one.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Old and New Friends

**Chapter 9: Old and New Friends**

 _ **Sometime later…**_

"Code Red, you are either very brave, or very stupid." Ratchet remarked as he finished repairing Code Red.

"I survived, didn't I?" Code Red said with a smirk.

Ratchet scoffed. "Another mega-cycle as you were, and not even I could have saved you." He replied. "Thankfully, the parts damaged due to your impalement were easily replaceable."

"What Ratchet's trying to say is, he's glad you're okay." Bulkhead said, clapping Code Red on the shoulder.

"Glad to hear it." Code Red replied as he sat up on the bed before swinging himself over. The moment his feet touched the floor, he rose to his full height, cracking his neck from side to side. "That's much better." Code Red remarked.

Footsteps from another area of the base drew Code Red's attention, as three more Autobots came into view.

The first two were each around Code Red's height, with one of them, a blue fem-bot, being a few feet shorter. The taller one, around Code Red's height, was coloured a vibrant yellow with black highlights.

Chuckling, Code Red grasped the arm of this particular Autobot, saying: "Good to see you again, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee responded with a selection of beeps and whistles, as was his standard means of communication, seeing as his normal voice was lost to him.

Code Red nodded before looking to the blue fem-bot. "Arcee! Glad to see my favourite fem-bot is still functioning."

"Likewise." Arcee replied with a grin. "There's someone here for you." At this point, Arcee gestured to the Autobot coming up behind her and Bumblebee.

Code Red looked to the Autobot, and immediately smiled.

The Autobot towered over both Bumblebee and Arcee at around thirty feet tall, coloured mostly red and blue, with very little in terms of alternate colours. Tall and strong, it was clear that anyone who squared up to this Autobot did so at their own peril.

Code Red took a small breath before addressing the Autobot by name: "Optimus…"

The leader of the Autobots inclined his head. "Code Red. It gladdens the spark to see you alive and well. We had feared the worst when your spacecraft was shot down."

Code Red chuckled. "Like that's going to keep me down, Prime." Code Red replied.

"Indeed." Optimus said. "It would seem you have some stories to tell."

Code Red nodded, thoughts of Kiara filling his mind once again. "Yeah." He said. "But my stories don't matter right now. One of my friends was captured by the Decepticons not long after I was taken out of action. I'm not wasting any time."

"I do not intend on wasting your time, Code Red." Optimus replied. "Which is why you will require an alt-mode."

"Alt mode?" Code Red inquired. "What's wrong with the one I have?"

"Here on Earth, we have adopted human modes of transport as our alt modes." Optimus explained. "An ally of ours is fetching one for you as we speak."

Code Red made to say something, but the loud revving of an engine drew his attention, as what appeared to be some form of law enforcement vehicle came sidling into the room.

The door into the vehicle opened, and a large heavyset man wearing a suit stepped out.

"I hope you're happy, Prime. I had to pull a lot of strings to make this happen." The man said.

"Agent Fowler, I assure you; Code Red will appreciate the gesture." Optimus replied.

Code Red walked up to the vehicle, looking it up and down. "Already liking the look of this." He remarked. "It's small, fast, and suits my style. This'll do great." With that, he scanned the vehicle before testing it out, transforming into his new vehicle mode and revving the engine. "Damn, this feels good!" Code Red declared as he transformed into robot mode again. Looking to the human, Code Red said: "Thanks, dude. I appreciate it." Looking up at Optimus, Code Red asked: "So how am I getting back to the Pride Lands?"

"Not just you." Bulkhead replied. _"We."_

Code Red nodded. "Alright. Now we're talking." He said.

"Another Autobot will rendezvous with you there." Optimus said. "Ratchet, lock on to their co-ordinates and open the Ground Bridge."

"Already on it, Optimus." Ratchet replied as he keyed in the necessary co-ordinates before pulling a lever.

Not long after, a portal opened up nearby, giving Code Red his answer.

Bulkhead looked at Code Red with a smirk, saying: "Ready to relive the old days?"

Code Red nodded. "You bet, Bulk."

* * *

 _ **Shortly after, the Pride Lands…**_

As if it were tearing a hole in space and time itself, a Ground Bridge Portal sprang completely out of nowhere, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the sand and vegetation of the Pride Lands.

Stepping out through the bridge as it closed behind them, Code Red and Bulkhead looked around. "So where's this other Autobot Prime said would be joining us?" Code Red asked.

"Maybe if you bothered looking behind you, you'd see me." Said a voice.

A grin slowly formed across Code Red's face as he turned to see another Autobot standing a few feet away.

This Autobot was coloured mostly white, with green and red highlights covering some of his body. He was about Code Red's height and build, and looked as if he transformed into some form of sports car.

Code Red shook his head and broke up laughing. "Wheeljack!" Code Red called out as he embraced the Autobot fiercely. "Been too long. Where have you been?"

"Hanging around Earth, checking out the wildlife." Wheeljack said. "It was me that alerted the Autobots to where you were. Was thinking on getting involved, but figured you could handle yourself."

Code Red nodded. "Either way, one of my best friends is now a Decepticon prisoner. And unless we act soon, she's going to stay that way."

Wheeljack nodded. "Sorry about not stopping them. I was busy linking up with Bulk over here."

Code Red shook his head. "No use crying over spilled milk, 'Jackie." He said. "But right now, our best bet is to find Pride Rock. That's where Kiara's parents live." Code Red sighed. "Hopefully, Simba's not too pissed off at me."

"Would it surprise you if I said he was?"

Code Red immediately turned to see an all too familiar face. "Sarabi." Code Red said. "Been hiding near Wheeljack, huh?"

Simba's mother nodded. "He told me he was waiting for you to return, and so I thought I would stand vigil with him."

Code Red looked around. "So how bad is it at Pride Rock?" He asked.

Sarabi sighed. "Not good. Simba is none too pleased that you failed to protect Kiara, even though you were already injured. Me and Nala have been spending most of the time arguing with him."

Code Red frowned. "Well, I'm back, now. And even _if_ Simba refuses to let me help, I'll do it anyway. Thankfully, I've got some backup this time."

"Pretty good backup, if what Wheeljack told me is to be believed." Sarabi said.

Code Red folded his arms. "Wheeljack rarely lies to someone, Sarabi. When he says something is the case, it usually is." Looking around, Code Red said: "Well, either way, we'd better get moving."

"Agreed." Sarabi said. "The sooner, the better."

Code Red responded by transforming, allowing Sarabi to step inside his vehicular mode. "Autobots, let's roll!" Code Red said, as he sped off towards Pride Rock.

* * *

 _ **Some-time later, Pride Rock…**_

Code Red rolled to a stop a short distance away from Pride Rock and allowed Sarabi to exit before transforming back into robot mode. Looking up at Pride Rock, Code Red frowned at how silent it had become. Usually, he would be hearing all sorts of conversation.

The only hint of any talk was the low voices of two lions. Ones he had already imagined would be the ones talking at this point in time.

Sarabi sighed. "Ever since Simba woke up, him and Nala have been back and forth about you. On and off, of course. I can only imagine the things Simba must be saying about you."

Code Red looked at Sarabi with a frown. "What hasn't he already said?" Code Red asked. Looking behind him at Wheeljack and Bulkhead, Code Red motioned with his head as he began his ascent, trying to be as silent as possible.

The other Autobots mirrored his movements, as did Sarabi.

She realised that Code Red was intending to surprise Simba.

As Code Red neared the top, he began hearing more and more of what Simba, for that was who was speaking at that time, was saying about him:

"…Everywhere Code Red has gone, trouble hasn't been too far behind." Simba said. "It happened the day we met him, then the incident in the Elephant Graveyard, and then earlier today! He's a danger to each and _every_ individual he has ever associated himself with, and with that in mind, I will die a happy lion if I _never_ have to see him again!"

Scowling, Code Red found himself directly behind Simba as he stared at Nala. Clenching his fists, Code Red said: "Guess you're _not_ dying happily, then."

* * *

Simba jumped slightly at Code Red's voice before calmly turning around to face the Autobot. "Code Red." He said.

"Simba." Code Red said frostily.

The two stared one another down with obvious venom, before someone clearing their throat drew the attention of the pair.

Sarabi stood between the pair of them, staring hard at the both of them, like a mother scolding her children. "There are more pressing concerns at hand then your mutual dislike of one another." Sarabi said, walking into the middle of them. "Most especially, the question of rescuing Kiara."

Code Red's icy facial expression softened somewhat. "Got that right." Code Red replied. "It's what I'm here to do, after all."

Simba scowled. "I don't seem to recall asking for your help, Code Red." He said.

"Well, from where I'm standing, it looks like you kinda need it." Code Red countered. All you're doing is being stubborn because you're still scared that I mean Kiara harm."

"When it's the Decepticons you should be worrying about." Bulkhead added.

Simba looked up at Bulkhead and said: "Bulkhead, wasn't it? Judging by your size, you're more suited for smashing things, _not_ talking."

"Don't tempt me." Bulkhead warned.

"Easy, Bulk. We're not here for violence. That'd just vindicate Simba's bullshit." Code Red advised. "Unless we're committing violence on the Decepticons in pursuit of our goal."

Simba's scowl deepened. "Judging by your performance, earlier, I'm not expecting positive results."

"I would beg to differ." Nala said, now entering the conversation. "You're forgetting that Code Red isn't alone, any more. He's got two more Autobots backing him up this time."

"Not to mention that I distinctly recall Code Red acquitting himself rather well against the odds stacked against him." Sarabi said. "His downfall came due to being already injured when Crossfire engaged him."

"That's no excuse." Simba replied angrily. "His downfall led to Kiara's capture, and now look where we are, now!"

"You're right."

Simba looked over to Code Red, eyes narrowing. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said you're right." Code Red replied. "There is no excuse for my losing to Crossfire. He was the better 'bot in that fight, and now we're all suffering as a result."

"Can't say I disagree." Nala said. "Simba, we need all the help we can get in order to liberate Kiara. Our chances of saving her from the Decepticons has tripled, now that we have more Autobots."

"I _don't care."_ Simba growled, silencing Nala. "More Autobots doesn't necessarily mean better results. For all I know, they could be the worst soldiers this side of the Pride Lands!"

"Now listen here, you-" Wheeljack began, but Code Red cut him off.

"Save it for the Decepticons, 'Jackie." Code Red said. Looking towards Simba, Code Red sighed. It was clear that Simba could not be reasoned with for as long as this line of argument persisted. All Simba could see was a proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing, and would continue to see Code Red in that light unless he did or said something drastic. Making a decision, Code Red resolved to say something immensely risky. Something that would either inflame Simba's fury to a point where violence was inevitable, or finally convince him of the truth:

"I'm not her, you know."

Simba's eyes narrowed at the sudden change of subject. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Code Red sighed. "When me and Nala were up on the peak of Pride Rock earlier; she told me about Zira. _And_ Kopa."

* * *

Simba immediately stiffened as he clearly fought down a surge of anger. "Code Red…" Simba snarled. "You are swimming in _seriously_ crocodile infested waters, here."

Code Red folded his arms. "I'm sorry about your son, Simba. But I have lost people too. Too many to count accurately." Turning his back on Simba, Code Red added: "But I'm not about to let Kiara join that cabal of friends. No, I _refuse_ to say goodbye to another friend, unless it's _me_ that's dying!" Looking towards Simba, Code Red said: "And I know you don't want to lose Kiara, either. I don't wish the loss of another child on you, Simba. And I _definitely_ don't want to turn on them as Zira did with Kopa." Turning so that he was once again facing Simba, Code Red continued: "Kiara is the only friend I've really had since leaving the Wreckers. And sure, I've reunited with two of them, but who said they could only be my friends?"

"No-one." Wheeljack said.

Code Red nodded at Wheeljack appreciatively before looking back at Simba. "Like Wheeljack said earlier, we're your best chance at rescuing Kiara, and like it or not, we're all the help you're getting. So you can either continue stubbornly refusing to let us help, which, to be honest won't work because we'll go after her anyway, or you can stop living in the fucking past like a senile old woman!"

"I _am_ standing right here, you know." Sarabi said.

Code Red ignored her, instead staring hard at Simba, who still gave off an air of anger, but it was greatly diminished to when Code Red had revealed his knowledge of Kopa's fate.

Finally though, he shook his mane, growling: "I need to think." With that, he turned and walked into the den, with many a lioness granting their king a wide berth.

Nala sighed as her mate entered the den, looking over at Code Red. "He'll come around. I know he will."

Code Red scowled. "Either way, I'm going after Kiara and the Decepticons. I'm not about to stand aside and let her be killed because of Simba's dislike of me."

Nala nodded. "That was risky, bringing up Kopa the way you did. If not for what you said after, I have a feeling Simba would be even angrier."

Code Red frowned. "I knew the risks, but I had to try to make him see that I'm not Zira."

Nala smiled. "I'm glad that you did bring up Kopa, though." She said. "Talking about it does have a certain therapeutic element."

Code Red nodded. "Hopefully, Simba sees it the same way."

"He will." Sarabi said. "I'm sure of it." She made to say more, when Simba suddenly reappeared, walking straight up to Code Red.

Meeting Code Red's steely gaze, Simba asked: "What's your plan?"

* * *

A grin slowly crept across Code Red's face. "Until such a time as we know where the Decepticons are hiding, it's best we don't have plans in place." Looking to Zazu, Code Red asked: "Zazu, do you mind searching for the Decepticons? They ought to have a base somewhere."

Catching on, Nala added: "Search the Outlands, as well. It may be the Decepticons have established their base somewhere we cannot easily discover them."

Code Red nodded. "Come back once you've discovered Kiara's location. Then a plan can be formulated and hopefully by this time tomorrow, Kiara's home."

Zazu nodded and ascended into the air, flying off as he moved to obey Code Red's command.

Code Red turned to Simba and nodded. "Thank you, Simba." He said gratefully.

Simba remained stony faced, merely saying: _"Don't_ make me regret trusting you, Code Red. Because if you do…" Simba left the threat hanging in the air before he turned and walked up to the staircase leading up to the peak of Pride Rock.

Code Red frowned as he looked to Nala, who smiled.

"It's a start, at least." She said, before she moved to follow her mate.

Code Red turned to the horizon, walking over to the edge and looking out over the vast expanse of land that was the Pride Lands.

"So what happens, now?" Bulkhead asked as he took a position on Code Red's right.

Code Red looked up at Bulkhead. "We wait." He answered, staring into the distance, wondering if Kiara was looking in this direction. _Hang in there, Kiara. I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **Code Red is coming for Kiara. Decepticons beware. Especially Crossfire and Shadowstreak.**

 **That said, let me speak to my readers:**

 **matthorserider 40: Not all of them. But, this is a job only the Wreckers can complete.**

 **Jason Chandler: Glad you enjoyed Code Red and Zazu's banter. But that aside, let me put it to you this way: Code Red's not letting _anything_ get in his way.**

 **Adam Carver: Autobots? No, no, no, no, no. Autobots, no. Wreckers. #Wreck'N'Rule #WreckersDon'tCallForBackup #TheyCallForCleanup**

 **Jestalnaker 94000: Fun fact; I wrote the final part of Code Red's fight with Crossfire with Thanos' fight (if you can even call it a fight) versus the Hulk** in mind. If you watch the fight alongside reading the part of the fight after Code Red gets kicked off of Pride Rock. You'll see what I mean.

 **Mike Noland: Yes, Bulkhead is an actual character. I'm using the Transformers: Prime continuity for the Transformers side of this fanfiction. If you haven't already, watch it. It's an amazing series.**

 **With all that aside, I shall see you next Sunday with the explosive final chapter of Autobot Down.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Hold Nothing Back

**Chapter 10: Hold Nothing Back**

 _ **Pride Rock, 23:45 pm…**_

It was nearly the middle of the night when Zazu finally returned, clearly tired beyond belief.

At the sight of him, Code Red immediately stood, walking over and asking: "Did you find the Decepticons?"

Zazu nodded. "I scoured every corner of the Pride Lands; but found them some distance from the Elephant Graveyard. It would appear that near to the Elephant Graveyard is an entrance into a vast cave network that lies beneath the Pride Lands. Many Decepticons were in the vicinity, entering and exiting the caves.

"They're mining Energon, from what it sounds like." Wheeljack reasoned.

Code Red nodded. "Were you able to locate Kiara?"

Zazu shook his head. "Although I noticed a large structure close to the caves that the Decepticons seemed to be using as their main base."

Code Red scowled. "Crossfire must be using his Decepticon warship as his base of operations. In which case, he's more than likely got Kiara housed in the prison block." Looking to Zazu, Code Red inquired: "Did you get a good sense of how the land lies around the area?"

Zazu folded his wings. "Well, the path I took mirrored the path that leads out of the back end of the Elephant Graveyard and directly into the clearing that houses the entrance to the cave network. So unless you're looking for a suicidal attack, that won't work."

"You clearly don't know how we Wreckers roll, then." Bulkhead said with a smirk.

Zazu ignored him and continued: "But I did notice a large hill to the right of the cave network that could work as a position to attack from, if that is the plan you were looking for. There are various other entrances to the cave network dotted across the Pride Lands, but I would not advise using them. You're just as likely to get lost."

Code Red nodded. "So that leaves the direct approach and the approach from the right. How far is the Decepticon warship from the cave network?

"It's literally right next to it. It dominates the entire left side of the field." Zazu answered.

Code Red nodded, as a plan started to form in his mind. It was crazy, but viable. "Okay guys," he said. "Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

 _ **Decepticon Warship Vengeance, 22nd January 2014, Dawn…**_

"And how fares our prisoner?" Crossfire asked as he entered the prison block.

"Same as always." Shadowstreak remarked as he walked out from the shadows. "Hasn't said a thing since we got here. For a scared punk, she has guts."

Crossfire had to admit, he was surprised. Most hostages he had taken had kept on telling him that their allies would save them soon enough. More often than not, that never happened. Looking to Shadowstreak, Crossfire said: "Leave her to me."

Inclining his head, Shadowstreak gestured for Crossfire to head a certain way.

Nodding, Crossfire followed the path Shadowstreak had set out for him, until he came upon his quarry:

Kiara was sat in the far right corner of the prison cell, her back to Crossfire. Her pelt was dirty and flecked with mud and dried blood from small cuts all over her body.

Squatting down, Crossfired asked: "Comfortable?"

Kiara made no response, merely ignored Crossfire.

Crossfire scowled. "You know, this is usually where my hostages assure me that their allies are planning a rescue as we speak. So what makes you so different?"

Kiara remained silent, staring at the wall.

Crossfire soon realised. _"Oh…_ Is it because the one who would be your liberator is already dead? It is isn't it? You're silent because you know that no matter what, your cause is hopeless without Code Red at your side."

This time, Kiara let out a sound that Crossfire realised was a choked sob.

Allowing a sinister smile to cross his face, Crossfire said: "The dam begins to break. Just like I knew it would." Rising to his full height, Crossfire added: "Enjoy your stay, brat. While it lasts. With that, he turned to leave.

"You're lucky, you know."

Crossfire turned to see that Kiara herself had turned, glaring a hole through him. "What?"

"You're lucky Code Red _is_ dead." Kiara said. "Because if he wasn't… he'd make you regret even trying to hurt me."

Crossfire scoffed and made to leave when Shadowstreak burst in. "What?" He demanded.

"We're under attack!" Shadowstreak said. "The Autobots are here!"

* * *

 _ **Outside…**_

Reaching behind his back and drawing a businesslike longsword whilst a shield spiralled out of his left forearm, Code Red let out a loud war cry that was echoed by Wheeljack and Bulkhead as they closed in with the enemy.

The moment that he could, Code Red attacked, beheading the first Vehicon he drew close to as the battle began in earnest.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were quick to join him, meeting the Vehicons with the same blunt force Code Red had just done.

Within moments, Bulkhead had a Vehicon on the ground, and started smashing the drone's head in with his mace, rendering the Vehicon's head utterly useless.

Wheeljack rolled in-between two Vehicons before spinning around, stabbing one and beheading the other, before turning towards several more, slashing one from shoulder to hip, leaving another minus half their head, and the third in four pieces. Taking a moment, Wheeljack spun his swords and continued his path of carnage.

Smashing one Vehicon back with his shield, Code Red turned to a nearby Vehicon and bisected them into two halves at the waist, turning to another Vehicon and beheading them, along with the Vehicon he had smashed away with his shield. Seeing another Vehicon fast approaching, Code Red spun and drove the rim of his shield into their abdomen, stopping them in their tracks before finishing them off via decapitation.

A Vehicon attempted an attack from the flank, but Code Red spun to face him, slashing their chest open and cutting through their spark.

Beheading the next Vehicon he spotted, Code Red saw a Vehicon raise his blaster to open fire. Raising his shield, Code Red felt the shot hammer against his shield, lowering it to attack the Vehicon to his left; smashing aside their cannon before cutting them from hip to shoulder, pushing them away as he advanced.

Engaging a pair of Vehicons, Code Red once more spun around, blocking one Vehicon's attack with his shield, whilst cutting the other in half with his sword. Turning to the Vehicon he had not just slaughtered, Code Red stabbed them in the spark.

Finding himself behind the enemy, Code Red was happy to see both Bulkhead and Wheeljack following suit, the three of them having defeated the whole force of Decepticons that'd been outside the ship.

Looking to Wheeljack and Bulkhead, Code Red said: "More will come from the mines. Hold this position until I return. If I'm not back in an hour; come in after me." With his orders given, Code Red rushed up into the ship.

Several Vehicons came down, ready to resist him.

Code Red beheaded the first one, blocked the second's attempt to shoot him before cutting them in half, and closed quickly with a third, ducking a shot from them as he back-body dropped them down to Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

Trapping a fourth against the wall with the rim of his shield, Code Red stabbed them through the head, cutting through it as he beheaded a fifth.

A sixth came charging from Code Red's right, but Code Red was ready, slashing down at the Decepticon so that they were partially cut in two down the middle.

Spinning to meet a seventh, Code Red quickly and easily slashed them in two from shoulder to hip, clearing the area of Vehicons as he did.

Pausing to catch his breath, Code Red searched his memory of Decepticon war ships and their layout, deducing that he was at least two decks beneath the prison block. With this in mind, Code Red stormed further into the ship, Kiara the only thing on his mind.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Vengeance…**_

"Commander on the bridge!"

Crossfire stormed onto the bridge, his face tight with fury. "Call out the Vehicons we have within the mines!" He demanded. "I want all of the Autobots dead within the hour!"

"Sir, one's already entered the ship!" One particular Vehicon said. "He's fighting his way towards the prison block.

Crossfire's furious scowl deepened as he marched over to said Vehicon's position and stared at the screen.

Code Red, the Autobot he had been certain was dead, was currently hacking and slashing his way towards the prison block.

Shaking with anger, Crossfire walked away from the position, before reaching behind his back, drawing a sword and beheading the Vehicon who'd reported Code Red's survival. Sheathing his sword, Crossfire manifested his blaster and fired it twice into the computer that the Vehicon had been working at. Looking around the room at the Vehicons, Crossfire snarled: "Every Vehicon not at the screen is to head down to the prison block and _kill_ that Autobot!" Looking around icily; Crossfire added: "Either _he_ dies; or _you do."_

Every Vehicon moved to oblige, rushing off to do Crossfire's bidding.

Crossfire watched them leave, his eyes blazing with a fury. He had come too far to fail now. He'd kill Code Red before that happened.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Smashing a Vehicon down with his sword, Code Red surged forward, opening their throat with a hard slash that nearly beheaded them.

Falling upon a second Vehicon, Code Red cut off their cannon arm before slashing them into two pieces.

Rolling under a hail of fire, Code Red smashed a third Vehicon with his shield as he slashed them across the back, cutting them in two as well.

Pushing forward, Code Red blocked an attempted shooting of him by a fourth Vehicon, whom Code Red quickly dispatched with a slash across the abdomen and a vicious stab to the spark.

Letting that Vehicon fall to the floor, Code Red closed with a fifth, stabbing them through the spark. Grabbing a sixth, Code Red landed a hard headbutt, beheading the Vehicon seconds later.

Dodging a seventh Vehicon's shots, Code Red manifested one of his Path Blasters, sending them sprawling. Not allowing them to rise, Code Red stabbed down with his longsword, finishing them off.

Pausing, Code Red looked around him. He was now one floor below the prison block. _And one floor away from Kiara,_ Code Red thought. Allowing the notion to renew his strength, Code Red immediately charged the next squadron of Vehicons that he came across, slashing one from hip to shoulder, spinning around another and slashing them in two from behind, stabbing one more through the spark.

Beheading most of the rest, slashing open the throat of another, Code Red smashed the face of the final Vehicon in, before stabbing them through the spark with a loud yell; one he hoped would echo throughout the ship and convey his message: If it meant he got to Kiara, he would kill each and every Vehicon he could find until he was either dead himself, or Kiara was safe.

Rounding a corner, Code Red rolled under a Decepticon's oncoming fire, slashing them in two from behind. Surging forward, Code Red stabbed the next Vehicon he caught sight of in the spark, ripping the blade free just in time to bisect another in two from head to toe.

Storming forward, Code Red slashed open the abdomen of the fourth Vehicon he encountered, stabbing them through the spark to finish them off.

Pausing briefly, Code Red spotted a fresh batch of Vehicons rounding the corner. Attacking instantaneously, Code Red cut the first in half, kicked away another as he attacked the second, stabbing them through the spark. Slashing the third, the one he had kicked away, into pieces, Code Red continued his journey towards the prison block.

* * *

 _ **With Wheeljack and Bulkhead, at the same time…**_

The Vehicon fell back onto its back, and tried to get up. A foot denied them this, and when they looked up, the last thing they saw before their head was sent rolling off of their shoulders was the flash of a sword.

Wheeljack looked up from that Vehicon and rapidly beheaded the second one that came his way. Turning, he slashed a third Vehicon in two diagonally, before seeing two more advancing. Ducking one's attempt to shoot him, Wheeljack attacked the one behind the shooter, driving his left-hand sword into the spark, before turning round and beheading the one that had tried to shoot him. Reaching behind him, he tore his left hand sword free.

Moving forward, he beheaded a sixth Vehicon before disarming and beheading a seventh. Turning away, he saw an eighth Vehicon, this one wielding a sword, raising it up to attack. Wheeljack easily parried the blow and beheaded the Vehicon before anything else happened. Pushing forward, he ducked a ninth Vehicon's attempt to shoot him and cut their arm off, following that up with a vicious slash to their neck that beheaded them.

The tenth and final Vehicon in the room manifested an arm blade and attacked, but Wheeljack parried the attack easily and cut their leg off at the knee. Spinning his swords around, Wheeljack drove them up to the hilt into the Vehicon's chest, watching as the Vehicon's eyes dimmed out forever.

Ripping his swords free, Wheeljack spun around and stabbed the Vehicon behind him, stepping away before turning to another Vehicon coming at him from his left flank, blocking its attack and bisecting it from shoulder to hip. Looking to his right, Wheeljack saw another Vehicon, and blocked their attack before spinning around and beheading them ruthlessly.

Sighting someone behind him, Wheeljack turned to find himself back to back with Bulkhead. "Still here?" He asked.

"Someone's got to watch your aft." Bulkhead said with a grin.

"Little busy at the moment!" Wheeljack shouted as he and Bulkhead started fighting off any oncoming Vehicons, until finally, the last Vehicon lay offline.

Taking a moment to admire their handiwork, Bulkhead asked: "Jackie, you know how long it's been since Code Red went up there?"

"Roughly half a mega-cycle." Wheeljack replied.

Bulkhead nodded. "Hopefully, he's not in too much trouble." He said.

"Bulk, this is Code Red we're talking about." Wheeljack said. "When isn't he in trouble?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The doors to the prison block burst open as Code Red strode in, a horde of dismembered Vehicons in his wake. Stepping forward a few paces, Code Red roared as loud as he could: _**"KIARA!"**_

It was several moments before he heard a reply:

"Code Red! I'm over here!"

Spinning his sword, Code Red made to follow the direction of Kiara's voice, before an invisible force grabbed and hurled him backwards.

Rolling backwards, Code Red was barely able to get to his feet in time to meet a downward slash from Shadowstreak, pushing the Decepticon away. Spinning his sword, Code Red immediately engaged, jabbing at Shadowstreak in an attempt to catch the Decepticon in the chest and spear him through the spark.

Shadowstreak caught the blow with ease, blocking a second blow before dodging another slash, this one horizontal, just as he kicked Code Red back.

Spinning his sword, Code Red once again charged Shadowstreak, leaping into the air himself to add to his momentum as he slashed down at Shadowstreak.

Shadowstreak managed to block the blow, but the sheer force of it caused his blade to shatter, the broken blade falling to the floor.

Seizing the opening, Code Red kicked Shadowstreak back as he sheathed his sword, charging and tackling Shadowstreak back into the prison block.

The moment they were at a vertical base, Shadowstreak made to attack, but Code Red blocked, smashing Shadowstreak in the face twice before hurling Shadowstreak away from him, picking up the broken piece of Shadowstreak's blade and driving it deep into Shadowstreak's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Adding one final punch to Shadowstreak's face for good measure, Code Red got up and followed the direction he remembered hearing Kiara's voice come from. "Kiara?" Code Red called out, now much calmer as he neared his goal.

"Over here!" Kiara called out in return.

Following the voice, it wasn't long before Code Red beheld his quarry:

Kiara was stood at the far end of a large row of cells, staring towards him with a smile that could have lit the darkest of days.

Storming towards her, Code Red manifested his Path Blaster. "Stand back!" He said.

Nodding, Kiara stepped away from the cell door, watching as Code Red blasted it near off of its hinges.

Half a second later, Kiara was in Code Red's arms.

* * *

 _ **With Crossfire…**_

Crossfire looked away from the camera feed, walking away from it slowly, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, and his face expressionless.

The Vehicons watched their commanding officer closely, but also cautiously, as they knew that with the success that the Autobot had experienced, Crossfire was prone to lose his temper at any moment.

Yet Crossfire seemingly remained perfectly calm and composed, saying nothing, lest it betray the full extent of his feelings.

Truthfully though, Crossfire was _seething._

Not only had Code Red managed to break through the hordes of Vehicons set against him relatively unscathed, but he had defeated one of Crossfire's most skilled warriors, and was now reunited with the one he had come here to save.

Lowering his arms to reveal his clenching fists, Crossfire finally spoke: "How hard can it be to kill _one_ Autobot?" He demanded. "There are nearly two hundred of you against him! Yet he manages still to fight his way through you all with impunity and rescue our prisoner?" Spinning away from them all, he once again looked at the camera feed.

Code Red was now fighting his way through the Decepticons Crossfire had sent out of the bridge in order to defeat him, Kiara in close pursuit.

Crossfire let an almost feral growl escape him as he manifested his Path Blaster and fired, blasting the camera feed into small pieces.

Lowering his cannon, Crossfire looked around at his soldiers. "If that had been an Autobot, he would be dead! You all have the capability of killing him. So tell me; _what_ makes it so difficult for any of you to kill him?!"

"Um, the fact that we're not you?" One Vehicon said boldly before Crossfire fired on him.

As the dead Vehicon toppled to the floor, Crossfire looked out among his subordinates: "Anyone _else_ wish to voice their opinion on the matter?"

When no one else replied, Crossfire nodded. "I thought as much." Stepping a few paces away from the central part of the bridge, Crossfire said: "It seems to me that I will have to deal with our Autobot infestation on my own. It is pitiful that those I considered able soldiers proved to be little more than cannon fodder for a single Autobot, but that is because they were weak. Weakness is a rust that must be stripped away. Were the soldiers I sent against Code Red truly Decepticons, they would have survived, and he would never have made it to the prison block. But he has, and now he fights his way to freedom."

Drawing his sword, Crossfire said: "Let me show what it truly means to be a Decepticon." With that, he surged off of the bridge to meet his foe.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and Kiara, sometime later…**_

The moment Code Red stepped out on the roof, he was met with a punch to the face, one which sent him staggering to the side.

"Did you really think I would make escape easy?!" Crossfire snarled as he reached for Code Red.

Code Red ducked under Crossfire's attempt to grab him and wrapped his arms around Crossfire's waist, hurling him backwards over his head. Getting to his feet, Code Red reached behind him and drew his sword.

Crossfire looked at this and smiled, drawing his own sword. "Do you really think this is wise, Code Red? Crossing blades with the same Decepticon who bested you so easily yesterday?" As he said this, he raised his sword, pointing it straight at Code Red.

After ensuring Kiara was safely behind him, Code Red replied: "Let's find out, shall we?" With that, he flicked his sword up, knocking Crossfire's away as he raised his sword to bring it down onto Crossfire's shoulder.

Blocking the blow, Crossfire led Code Red's sword off to the left before stabbing hard at Code Red's chest.

Dodging the blow and pushing Crossfire away, Code Red quickly blocked his foe's next attack, then the attack after that, attempting a counter-attack with a slash at Crossfire's neck.

Crossfire blocked the blow quickly, parrying Code Red's next attack, which was aimed at his legs, and slashed upwards at Code Red's face.

Blocking the blow himself, Code Red attempted to counter with a thrust towards Crossfire's throat, which was again blocked. Code Red summoned all of his strength to push his way out of the resultant blade lock, leading to a brief standoff.

Crossfire nodded as he recognised Code Red's obvious skill with a blade. It would not be enough, by his reckoning. Feinting a slash to the left of Code Red's head, Crossfire rapidly switched to the other side, hoping to catch Code Red by surprise and leave him missing half of his head.

Blocking the blow, Code Red parried both of Crossfire's next attacks, using his parry of an attack to his legs to strike out at Crossfire's head, slashing down at it in the hope of splitting Crossfire in half.

Blocking the blow, Crossfire countered with an attempt to decapitate Code Red. When this was blocked, Crossfire switched to attempting to bisect Code Red into two separate halves.

Code Red blocked this and pushed Crossfire's sword aside, lashing out with a jab towards Crossfire's head.

Jumping back to avoid this, Crossfire ducked a decapitation attempt from Code Red before parrying his next attempt, quickly smashing Code Red's sword down as he attempted to counterattack.

Code Red blocked the counterattack, answering with one of his own, whence he began slashing at Crossfire's legs in the hope that he could strike a wound that would limit Crossfire's mobility.

Crossfire blocked all of these blows with relative ease, blocking another attack from Code Red that would have caught him from hip to shoulder, and parrying another blow that would have cut him in half.

Code Red made another slash at Crossfire's shoulder, which his foe blocked, resulting in another blade lock that left both enemies staring one another down, their teeth gritted as they strove to break out.

Finally though, they pushed themselves out of it, backing away from each other as they silently acknowledged each other's skill with a sword.

Crossfire was the first to attack after this brief respite, thrusting at Code Red's chest in the hope of spearing his foe through the spark.

Code Red blocked the blow easily, parrying a fair few of Crossfire's next few attacks, counterattacking with a slash at Crossfire's midsection.

Blocking the blow, Crossfire tried to push his way out of the resulting blade lock forcibly, but Code Red held fast, refusing to give any ground.

Finally though, Code Red saw an opening, which he seized, breaking the sword lock willingly before slashing down hard at Crossfire's blade, causing it to break.

Crossfire barely had time to register this new development before Code Red's fist met his jaw.

Sheathing his sword and manifesting his Path Blaster, Code Red fired relentlessly at Crossfire, shooting him again and again.

Crossfire, to his credit, ducked and dodged the majority of these shots, and a fair few glanced off of him. But he failed to dodge one, crucial shot: One that caught him directly in the chest. Not his spark, no but that shot, along with the several that followed it, were enough to send Crossfire staggering backwards until he fell to the side, stasis lock taking hold of his body.

Code Red lowered his cannon, saying: "Enjoy stasis lock, motherfucker." He'd have liked to have killed Crossfire, but the Decepticon was not his chief priority. Kiara was.

Speaking of Kiara...

" _ **YES!"**_ Kiara shouted as she rushed over. "You did it!"

Code Red nodded. "I guess I did." He said. Hearing the sound of clapping. Looking up, he smiled to see Bulkhead and Wheeljack standing in the doorway.

"I don't think any clean-up we call for is going to be able to clean this up." Bulkhead remarked, gesturing to the utter carnage behind him.

Code Red chuckled and said: "We won't need to. This is Crossfire's job for when he wakes up from that enforced nap I just gave him." Suddenly, as if remembering something, Code Red said: "Shit, where are my manners?"

Kiara chuckled. "Save manners for later." She said. Looking towards Crossfire, she added: "Let's just get out of here."

"Ditto on that one." Code Red said. "Autobots, let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

 _ **Pride Rock, 7:00 am…**_

"Kiara!"

"Mom!"

Kiara and Nala damn near tackled each other as they embraced, relieved to see one another again.

Simba soon joined them, nuzzling his daughter happily as he revelled her company again.

Hearing footsteps, Simba looked up to see Code Red stood there. And for the first time, Simba smiled at the sight. "Thank you." Simba said.

"Not a problem, Simba." Code Red replied. "If it'd been you that'd been captured by the Decepticons, I'd have done the exact same; even if you've a proclivity for being an overprotective jackass."

"Yeah…" Simba said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Code Red shrugged. "Well, what's done is done."

Simba nodded. Looking at Code Red and smiling for what had to have been the _only_ time he had done so willingly, Simba said: "I was wrong about you, Code Red. You're not the lion in antelope's clothing that I first considered you to be. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Looking at Kiara, Simba added: "I rescind my earlier statement. I will die a happy lion if you were to remain here in the Pride Lands. I have a feeling the Decepticons will be looking for some manner of vengeance."

"For the time being, I doubt it." Code Red said, looking out towards the horizon. "With Crossfire in stasis lock and the majority of his forces in pieces, they'll take some time to regroup, lick their wounds, and come back. They always do." Looking back at Simba, and Kiara, Code Red added: "But by then, _I'll_ be ready too."

"And he won't be alone." Kiara said as she walked up next to Code Red. "Before they split, Wheeljack and Bulkhead promised they'd tell Code Red's leader to send a few Autobots our way." She said. "Code Red won't be so alone, any more."

Code Red looked down at Kiara. "With you around, I'll _never_ be alone." He said. And he meant it. Ever since he had been exiled from the Wreckers, Code Red had wondered whether he would ever know the feeling of true friendship ever again. But now he did. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he could not be happier.

* * *

 **And thus ends Autobot Down.**

 **To be honest, I've loved writing this fanfiction. It's honestly the most fun I've had writing anything in a long time.**

 **I won't lie, I _do_ have a sequel ready, but I won't upload it for about a fortnight. But until then, I will answer a few reviews and leave you be. So let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

 **Daniel's the man 98: Enjoy Optimus' appearance for what it was, mate. Optimus will only be making small cameo appearances in the future.**

 **Mike Noland: Fun fact, I wrote Code Red's talking down of Simba with an argument between Joel and Ellie from The Last of Us in mind. And hopefully, you enjoy Transformers: Prime as much as I did. It is by far my favourite Transformers television series.**

 **Adam Carver: And boy, did they in this chapter. Fun fact, I wrote the fight scenes between Code Red, The Wreckers and the Vehicons with battle scenes from both 300 movies in mind. Those movies may be historically inaccurate, but _damn,_ they do some awesome battle scenes!**

 **Jestalnaker94000: Simba definitely can't hang on the past forever, but naturally, there will be times where he can't help it.**

 **Jason Chandler: I wouldn't go so far as to say Simba's got a thick skull, I'd say he was more myopic.**

* * *

 **With that said, I really hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, _please_ leave a review letting me know what you considered good about it and what you think I could improve upon.**

 **Furthermore, what were your favourite parts of Autobot Down?**

 **With all that done, I wish you good fortune in the days to come...**

 **And now the wait begins...**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
